It Started with the Glances
by maskedgirl16
Summary: It started with the Glances until an unfamiliar bud found it's way between two different characters. Lucy Heartfilia is not your ordinary girl, Beautiful, Smart and an exact example of a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. Curious about 'LOVE' due to her white colored Heart, she asked the School's Creepy Otaku, Rogue Cheney. It was just an experiment at first. But what if Reality plays it's part?
1. One-shot

No one's POV

It was just another day at Magnolia high. The school bell rang signaling the students that classes are starting. In a certain classroom, students can't get enough glancing to the two different people sat beside each other. A blonde girl whose hair braided sideways with a red ribbon and a black-haired guy wearing a geek glasses while lazily reading a book about philosophy.

Lucy Heartfilia is known with her Lady-like way and attitude, elegance, beauty, and kind personality. She was known as ' A flower on the top of a rocky mountain' because of her two brothers Laxus and Sting. Both are very protective and would voluntarily kill someone who wants to touch her. The guy seated beside her is known as Rogue Cheney. A quiet, geek, weird, and known to have gloomy aura surrounding him. His classmates would even classify him as a "creepy '_Otaku' _that would follow skirts everywhere giving a very creepy smirk".

_"Hey, Hey, Rouge seems to spread more dark aura than yesterday. He's creepy."_whispered a certain classmate of them.

_"I know. Poor Lucy. She have to be punished by sitting beside him. He's creeper than the usual."_ whispering back to that classmate.

Lucy ignored the comments given by her classmates to the poor guy sat beside her. They have been like this ever since the Mr. Strauss changed the sitting arrangement. '_The poor guy can't even defend himself.' _She thought. Stealing a glance from her seatmate, she saw him reading a book with a blank face. She blushed a little when he caught her eyes on him. Quickly she turned her head on the other direction and looked at the cherry blossoms blooming on the courtyard.

'_It's been a while since he saw his eyes away from his book at school.'_ Her thought added.

Because of the weird atmosphere between them, the two couldn't have a proper friendly relationship at school. This however made the blonde girl disappointed. As much as she wants to know more about him, her friends would stop her. Not to mention her two brothers might threat Rouge. She sighed. A deep one.

hours passed, the home room teacher finished their discussion about history and at some point giving off homework for the weekend.

"For your homework, you have to answer page 234. Also give your report about the history of Venice." The teacher picked up his things and walked out of the door.

Lucy packed all of her things and decided to head to the cafeteria where her friends are waiting. She can't upset them waiting for her. The girl barely have time for her friends. She was busy studying for the exams and club activities. As soon as she grabbed her bag, her shoulder tapped Rouge's enough to gain the mysterious seat mate's attention.

His eyes met hers.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until she realized that's she's staring at him. The girl's face heats up as she bows down.

"I-I'm So Sorry!" The girl whimpered as she dashed away from him.

Rouge couldn't help but to smiled at her. _'She never change.' _he thought as he let out a smile.

When Lucy arrived at the cafeteria, she was greeted by a lot of students. Mainly girls who wanted to learn her lady-like manners and elegance. She spotted her friends sat on a table while waving at her. She smiled and walked to them. Erza, Levy, Juvia, And Lisanna. As well as Wendy who's just new to their circle. When she sat down the poor girl was given a lot of questions about the 'Creepy Otaku sat beside her.

"Oh Come on Guys, The poor boy cannot even defend himself. Also, No. He didn't flip of starred or harassed me. He was just quiet... reading a philosophy book." Lucy opened her bento and began eating like a *'Yamato Nadeshiko'_(A/N: Something like a perfect japanese girl)._

"But seriously, he didn't do anything funny right?" Lisanna asked her worriedly.

"No Lisanna. He didn't."

"Good! Or else it'll be bad. You're the school's Flower. We don't want you to be tainted by some 'Otaku'" Erza said as she eats her strawberry cake.

Lucy just sweat dropped. They don't really like the idea of Rogue seated beside her or else her friends will wage war on her harmless seatmate.

"Guys, let's eat. I'm hungry." Levy opened her lunchbox and begun nibbling her meat.

Lucy looked at her blue-haired brunette friend. Somehow she made a mental note to thank her after lunch. The girls began eating their food after some gossips and talks, the girls split ways to their respective classrooms while Levy and Lucy decided to stay a bit more.

"So any progress?" Levy smirked as she looked at her blushing blonde friend. Lucy didn't answer. Levy raised her eyebrow "I see, he's getting impatient."

This time Lucy looked at her. With deep crimson face while looking away. "No.. I am..."

Levy giggled at her friend. Only she knows the secret. Both girls decided to split their ways in the hallway before the bell rang. Then the Afternoon sessions began. For the whole time Rogue and Lucy were silent. Lucy was copying the notes while Rouge? no change. Still reading a book. Unlike her, Rouge's a lot more intelligent. He's not very participative but he always aced every exams the teachers would give him. In return they'll let him do what he wants to as long as he attends classes.

Another bell rang. This time, its club activities. His favorite time of the day. quickly he packed up and walked away from the classroom. He didn't mind the menacing looks of his schoolmates given to him. He just walked straight as fast as he wants to while reading the book he's trying to finish for the day. When the door of his clubroom was right in front of him, he closed his book and opened the door revealing a beautiful Blonde girl with flushed face looking at him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked him. Although her voice wasn't seductive, 'It' alone made him sexually attracted.

Rouge give her a grin and closed the door as he remove his glasses revealing two red beautiful eyes looking at the flustered girl. He looked the door and walked in front of her wrapping his slender yet strong arms on her waist while giving her soft kisses on her neck earning himself a soft moan from the girl. It didn't stopped there. He moved his lips and entered her sweet cavern enjoying the sweet flavor of her mouth. The blonde girl wrapped her arms on his neck and began playing with his soft hair. Both teenagers was enjoying their sweet ecstasy but the need of air kept interrupting them that they have to pull their lips away to breathe. Rogue couldn't help but to let out a small laugh while looking at HIS Blonde.

"Wha-What?!"

"Nope... Nothing's wrong..." He gave her a peck on her lips. "Lucy.."

The girl smiled and continued on what they have left. From outside the clubroom, no one heard the moan and pants coming out. It was just a secret to them. But who knew Lucy the Perfect Lady of Magnolia High and Rogue the Silent Creepy Otaku had a relationship. The problem is.. it's not friend Type... But the Romantic type.


	2. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys!Yey!V^o^)V

**OMG!I never thought that it'll have good remarks. That made so so happy!^_^**

**Thank you sooo much everyone! I love you all!**

**So because of what I said, I'll be changing it into a story. There will be changes though(If you wouldn't mind). **

**Thank You So Much Brenda312, DemiseSurvive, EmeraldisDreams, Esmika, FairyTailBleach05, Hailchild, IsYOuMadOrNah, XxKurayami no tenshixX, annashina, .7, shinigami88 for Favoring. It really means alot!^_^**

**Also Thank You so Much DemiseSurvive, EmeraldisDreams, Esmika, FairyTailBleach05, IsYouMadOrNah, OtakuisOtacool, Shiro Inu007, XxKurayami no tenshixX, and last but not the least .7 *Bows* Thank you for following thee Oneshot!**

**Of course let's not forget the wonderful people who Reviewed. Honestly my heart melted like cheese because of your reviews. Please keep on reviewing lucky lucy heart, DemiseSurvive_( I honestly love you *_*) , _AkumaHana, xxxLucyxharemfanxxx. Thank you so much for reviewing. Reading your reviews really made me happy ever if it's just four. ^^**

**Also to those who just found this story of mine, I hope for your support. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy, review, Follow, and let it be one of your Favorites. :D**

**Oh and one more thing, I have the feeling that the tittle should be change. Will be ok to change it or you know, let it stay as it is.. I don't know I'll let you guys decide :)**

**The Real Story will begin at at the update... So keep updated :D**


	3. Chapter 1- The white-hearted flower

**Hey guys!^o^**

**Here's the update. I was too excited so I wrote on early. A little suggestion, Have you heard Nagi Yanagi's songncalled "Yukitoki"? Please listen to it as you read the chapter.**

**song: fanfiction won't let me write the whole link(damn it =_=) so just go to youtube and type 'yukitoki' the first video showed there with a girl holding a violet book smiling is the right song. pm me is you want to know the translation or google it up.  
**  
**Please enjoy, fav, follow and REVIEW. :) If you want any suggestions on the story please don't hesitate to review. ^_^**

**If you didn't like it, it's ok. :) I think it fits Lucy's character in this story.**

**A special thanks to KitAlbert07 for following. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: No beta reader. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

I've read about love...

It is something that makes your heart throb  
From paces going fast when you meet up with that _'Certain'_someone  
and it goes slow when that _'Certain'_ one will be gone...

I knew nothing about 'Love'...

And how I wish I could experience one just like in the books and Fairy tales I'm always reading...

But can a white hearted girl like me... learn what that is?

Can it give me the explanation or formulas I needed to know what that is? I don't think so...

Today, I glanced at him. The same as always, reading a book silently not minding the curses and glares my classmates are giving him.

How I wish I can be like him... Not minding the world and do things I love without the eyes of everybody...

How I wish...

"Lu-chan!-Lu-chan!" a feminine voice called out at me. I turned into my blue-haired brunette friend looking at me worriedly.

"O-Oh!" I stammered. Goodness. Don't tell me I dosed off again? urgghh.. "Levy-chan, I'm sorry I dosed off again" I smiled weakly at her.

Levy frowned and put her hand both on her hips with crossed eyebrows "Lu-chan, just tell me if you're tired. I can understand you know?"

"eh?I-I'm not. I truly apologies, Levy.."

"What for?" she replied back then giggled "Jeez Lu-chan you're so weird!"she continued giggling while I just sweat dropped.

It was a morning before the classes. My brothers and I arrived at school early so I was chatting with Levy-chan who just arrived after me. We talked a lot. About Gajeel and her. I just kept on observing her actions then I dosed off. How nice.. Levy-chan is in love. She looked happy and shy. Her cheeks redden every time I mention Gajeel's name. She would deny the fact of her being in love. How nice...

"Neh, Levy-chan. what 'Love'?"

Levy-chan paused and looked at me before she gave me her heartwarming smile. It's so full of content, happiness, and shyness. I guess that's just like her.

"Love is... Love is something that makes your mood changes from being angry to happy. It makes your mood change from sour to sweet... yeah.. just like that.." Her eyes narrowed filled with warmth and love.

"I see..." I looked down and tried to process the answer what Levy-chan told me.

If I fall in love.. will I be like Levy? I looked at Levy once again and observe her. She looked really happy. Why? Gajeel's dense and clueless about her feelings. Can that still be called love? I don't understand at all...

I sighed while Levy-chan get back on her seat. I took the novel I was reading last night and hopefully I could finish it today. _'Now.. Where was I?'_ I scanned through the book and found my pink bookmark. I kept on reading the part where I left. The classmates are already arriving. Before they would put their bags on their side desks, they would greet me every day. Mostly the girls. They would always ask me about things like my perfume, make-up, and things. I usually give them tips about how to dress up nicely with elegance yet cuteness. In exchange, they would tell me about their lovelifes. Yes. I know I look like a desperate robot. But it isn't my fault.

I'm a white-hearted girl... I wouldn't know that..

I got inside the flow of their conversations and left my book lying on my desk. As much as I want to know about love, talking to these girls is really refreshing.

"Neh~Neh!~ doesn't he looked cute in this picture?"my girl classmate Joanne showed a picture of her and her boyfriend wearing cat ears.

"uwaahhh~~~"You two look perfect!~" A girl squealed besides me and looked at the picture

"I know right?~~"

We giggled softly but lively. We were having lots of fun talking when the door slid open and a jet-black haired guy wearing round thick geeks glasses while reading a book. All of us stopped on what we're doing and looked at the boy who's walking to his seat and sat in his chair. His aura didn't changed a bit. He just sat there and read his philosophy. I glanced at him as quick as I could. That boy... who was he again?...Oh yeah...

I stood up earning my classmates attention and walked to him but got ignored. I know he knows my presence so I mustered up my courage and began to speak"Uhmmnn. Cheney-san Ohayou-"

two hands grabbed my from my back and on my mouth. It was the girls in the circle I was talking. They looked at me with concern as they pulled me down on my seat.

"Lucy-san, please don't talk to him. He doesn't suit your aura." a girl looked at me with concern

"why? I just wanted to have a conversation with him... he looked nice-''

"He's gloomy and a Creep! Didn't you hear the rumors about him?" A girl whispered at me.

"Of course I do. But they were just rumors-" then they cut me off.

"Lucy, they say he flips girl's skirts every time he sees one. He's always looking at _'Pervy magazines'_, also he's an Otaku! A creepy Otaku!" the girl infront of my explained like how she would see Cheney-san enter the room.

But their just rumors... I crossed my eyebrows and sighed in defeat. "I understand.. I'm very sorry for approaching him." I smiled to them warmly.

Just then the bell rang. The girls went back to their seats as the teacher entered. I stole a glance at Rouge again. This time he wasn't looking in his book, he looked at my direction but went back reading his book. That surprised me. He never look away from his book. This is the first time actually. Did he heard what I said and earned his attention?

That can't be... If my friends would know this, they would scold me for thinking of me. As the school's flower, such thing isn't allowed. Not to mention my brothers would threaten him.

But it would be nice to be friends with him.. he looked nice. I picked up my book and started reading where I left. I smiled contentedly(_a/n: just like in the picture at the youtube video in the link above but she's not looking away from the book. She's reading the book. Just the facial expression)_ even though I don't know what the reason is. But I'm sure it filled my heart with _'Happiness'_.

I wonder why is that...


	4. Chapter 2- Lunch in Thought

**Hey guys!^o^**

**A special thanks to Canori and Haley Le for 'fav'oring. Once again, Canori, Hayley Le, I-love-scorpion, Rosaline Yana for following. You guys deserve a rainbow cookie!:DD Thank you sooo MUch!*Bows***

**Esmika: Yes, Yes it is. :D Also I've noticed that and I'm trying to find a good betareader for this. I'll be a waste if it'll always have wrong grammatical errors and i'll try updating this twice a week I just hope that this and the up coming chapters will be satisfying. Thank you so much for your review.**

**XxKurayami no tenshixX: Please look forward and thank you for the support and the wonderful review. Also I hope you would enjoy this update. :)**

**DemiseSurvive: First of all, THANK YOU for your reviews! It really meant alot to me and I'll support you on your upcoming Rolu in return. I'm extremely happy that you really liked it:) I'm also happy that you listen to that song. I actually based Lucy's personality on that. XD Also I'll try my best to make you satisfied with every chapter I'll write. I hope for your continuing support!:D**

**ALL OF YOU DESERVE A COOKIE! I LOVE YOU ALL!PLEASE Sit Back And Read. Hopefully You'll be satisfied with this update. Hit Fav, Follow, And REVIEW!Let me know your thoughts and Prepare for the Drunk Butterflies that'll be visiting your gut.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: English is my second language. Be aware of the Grammatical errors and wrong grammars. No beta reader. Still looking for one.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

DING~DONG~DING~DONG~~

We were in the middle of a discussion when the bell rang signaling of lunch break. The room was silent. The students were copying every notes that Mr. Strauss write in the board. Suddenly after 5 minutes, he stopped writing in the board and faced us. He started picking up his things and roared the entire classroom with his loud voice.

"OK class! Assignment!" he shouted.

"awww~~~" All of my classmates responded. Clearly they hate the Assignments that Mr. Strauss would give us. He was horrible at giving one.

He crossed his eyebrows and throw his fist in the air "Shut up and answer page 245 on your textbook like a MAN!"

"But Sensei!I'm a girl!" a female classmate of mine answered.

"No more excuses!Unless I-"

"NO SIRE!" All of them shouted back.

Mr Strauss sneered and exited the classroom. On the other hand, I was in the middle of fixing my things up when Levy-chan and Juvia-chan approached me.  
Both of them gave me a smile while holding their bentos in their hands. In Juvia's case, she's holding two lunchboxes. The other one must be Gray-senpai's lunchbox. I hope she made and edible one. The last time Gray-senpai ate her lunchbox turned into a horror scene. Lot's of bubbles rose up in his mouth with his face turned into where panicking at that time on how to revive the poisoned Senpai. He was charged in the hospital for days because of it.

"Lucy-san, Let's go?" Juvia cheerfully said as she carries her bentos in her pale arms. I could totally see the purple aura and blubs it's making outside the box. I just hope Gray-senpai will still be alive after eating them because Juvia won't stop at nothing to let him finish her deadly cooking which she poured her love in it.

I nodded and stood up. but before I left the room with Juvia and Levy-chan, I took a quick glance at my gloomy seatmate's seat. He wasn't there. '_He wasn't there anymore...I wonder where he always go during lunch break? Is he eating fine?...It must be nice to have lunch with him...' _I realized the last thought I gave. Why am I thinking of him? Sure he's gloomy but... it doesn't mean he's a bad person.

Levy-chan and Juvia walked ahead of me along the hallway. They where talking about something. I wonder what it is? But knowing those two, it's probably Gray-senpai and Gajeel. I let out a smile while looking at the back of my _'Inlove'_ friends. Their cheeks were tainted pink as they let out a small squeal. They look so busy at they're conversation so I never bother to interrupt them. Plus they looked happy.

_' How nice...I wonder when will be my turn to fall in love?' _I whole heartedly smile and closed my eyes for a sec imagining the me 'Inlove'.

_'*sigh* I wonder when is that gonna happen? I can't wait.'_

"Kyaaa... Lucy-hime looks like a goddess today~Her waterfall braid looks so good to her~" a girl whispered to her friend earning my attention and slapped me from my fantasy.

"I know right?~she looks so pretty~" Both of them giggled and looked at me.

"She's sooo Perfect..~~~" they said in unison and sighed.

I narrowed my eyes while looking away. The moment I walked into this hallway every single day, I kept on hearing different kinds of words but having the same meaning. Saying that I'm so Perfect, How beautiful I am, How well-mannered, A perfect example of a *_'Yamato Nadeshiko',_ A perfect little sister of the two popular Jocks in school, The 'FLOWER' of the rocky mountain. Somehow it kinda made me grossed out a little. What would people see in me?

I'm not really as perfect as they thought. It's not my fault I'm like this. ..

How I hate those Praises...

How I hate them...

"Lucy, You ok?" I flinched and looked at Juvia with a worried face. Levy-chan kept on starring at me blankly. She knows how I hate hearing these kind of praises.

But I don't want them to get worried about me. Being 'Perfect Lucy' has already engraved in my existence. I nodded at them and smiled. They seemed convinced by it so we continued walking until we reached the rooftop where my friends and my brothers are waiting.

"Sorry we're late!' Levy-chan waved her hand at the eight students seating on a floor covered picnic-mat with their bentos opened.

"Ara~.. Thank goodness your here." Mirajane-senpai, Laxus-nii's girlfriend greeted us.

"Hmph!Shrimp!Took you long enough" Gajeel snorted at Levy and earned one of her 'Blee's.

"Ahh.. Lucy, come here." Laxux-nii said with a kind voice.

the three of us seated together with them. Laxus-nii and his girlfriend, Mira-senpai. Gajeel from class 1-B, the half-naked senpai, Gray, Erza the Student council president who took over Laxus-nii and her so-called 'Dog', Jellal the vice-president . Also, Sting-nii whose started eating his bento. I sat between Sting-nii and Laxus-nii. They always bicker and throw harsh words at each other so being between them would stop the two to fight in front of the food. Juvia sat beside Gray-senpai, and Levy beside Gajeel. We would often do this from time to time. Also I love being with htme. Especially Mira-sepai.

If you think I'm perfect, well she's the most exact perfect girl than I am. She's very smart. She's kind, not to mention, she's really beautiful. Laxus-nii is so lucky to have her. Lissana and I kept on talking about them. Like how they would treat each other as husband and wife. We would both giggle on the phone and keep on talking about them. Since I live on my Grandmother's house for some reason, Laxus-nii didn't know every conversation Lissana and I would have.

"Neh, Lucy. Did you made your bento today?" Sting-nii asked as he tried to peak inside my bentobox.

"Oi! Let it go, Sting. Let the little sister eat her own food. Have mercy on her." Laxus-nii shot a glare at him.

"Laxus~! No fighting!" Mira-senpai scolded him." Also, Sting-kun, eat your own bento." She began opening her bento and feed Laxus-nii one of her fried tempuras.

Laxus-nii opened his mouth and eat it gladly. Sting-nii could only give a face of disgust. Gray-senpai and Gajeel looked horror-strucked. While Juvia and Levy-chan could only smile and giggled with me. No matter how we see it, Laxus-nii and Mira-senpai looked like a married couple already.

"Ah!Erza!Let's try that!" Jellal looked at Erza with glitters in his eyes while Erza choked her strawberry and blushed 50 shades.

"Shu-Shut up!"Then she looked away.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" Gajeel said with Sting-nii and Gray-senpai nodding.

"Heh!Don't tell me the three of you are jealous?" Laxus-nii smirked.

"Ah! If Gray-sama want to do that to, Juvia is more than happy to do it too." She picked on of her purple cooked octopus tentacle and tries to feed Gray-senpai "Say 'Ahhhh~' "

"Ju-Juvia..." Gray-senpai backed away but Juvia kept on insisting. "please Juvia, I don't wanna repeat 'THAT' again!"

"Ehh?!"

"Ara~Ara~" Mira-senpai smiled at them " Looks like everyone looks so lovey-dovey here~~"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Erza and Gray-senpai Shouted at her back.

I couldn't help myself to laugh at them. They seemed to notice it so they laughed together with me. Soon, everyone began eating their own Bentos. Mira-senpai kept on feeding Laxus-nii her cooking. Laxus-nii seemed in heaven so we never bothered disturbing them. The lovers looked like they were on their own world so we let them be. Aside from that, Erza kept on pushing Jellal away from her cake. Every time he would attempt to take one of her spoonful slice of cake _(a perfect excuse of an indirect kiss;) )_She shots a glare at him and freezes for at least 2 minutes. Sting-nii seemed to be unsatisfied with his bento so I gave him half of my share which Laxus-nii growled at. Juvia kept on being pushy at Gray-senpai, while Gajeel and Levy looked rather shy to talk to each other.

I paused from eating and thought for a while. I wonder where is Cheney-san at this moment... Is he still reading his book or he's still eating. From all the students I've observe in this school, Cheney-san seemed to be rather.. unique. There's something about him that I really wanted the most...But what would it be?

If I'll describe him, he's not that flashy or attracting. He's good but not that bad either. He's not that expressive. Never take part in class, always silent, and a bookworm. It'll bea miracle if you'll hear his voice. Not to mention, he's the only one who defeated me in the exams. It tired collecting more informations about him but, my schoolmates would interfere.

If I have one curiosity about him that would be... _hmmnnn_...

What does his eyes looked like?

It's strange. there's something much more alluring inside those round large thick pair of glasses.. It must be the color... I've seen thousand of different kinds of eyes, but I've never seen his'.

what color are they?...I tried to imagine what color they might be. Green?Blue?Brown?..or Red?...Red seems nice.. it suits him. I smiled.

"Oh my, what kind of dirty thought are you thinking there, Lu-chan?" Levy raised her eyebrow catching everyone's attention.

Ah... I dosed of again.

"Eh? No-Nothing" I continued eating like it was nothing but everyone seemed unconvinced.

"Lucy. You sucked at lying." Gray crossed his arms and looked at me.

I felt a huge pile of rock dropped at me. I know that..*sigh*

"I-I swear!" I stammered. "More importantly, any juicy news form the student council?" I turned at Erza and Jellal. They stopped and looked at me with their eyebrows up.

"But Lucy-"

"I'm interested!"

Erza sighed in defeat. "Well there's a club that's about to be abolished soon." She took a scoopful of strawberry cake but Jellal just ate it away earning himself one of Erza's deadly glare.

"That's if they'll found a underclassman to take care of it for them." Jellal smiled despite the deadly aura Erza kept on releasing.

"Oh! Is it the one called 'Book and things' Investigatory Club?" Levy Asked and Jellal nodded. " Ah! the rumors in the library are true. It's a shame I can't take care of it for them. I bet they have a lot of books that won't be found in the library."

"Well the members of that club are all seniors and without a underclassman to take care of it. It's bounded to be abolished." Jellal added.

A club about to be abolished huh? That sounds sad... I wonder if Cheney-sa- Why would I think of that? Thinking of him is such a disgraceful act!

"A Lucy-san, can I ask you one thing?"

I hummed.

"Why are you interested in the Student Council all of a sudden?" Jellal tilted his head. "I mean you never asked a question like that."

"Yeah, You seemed to doze off a lot lately. Is something wrong?" Levy asked in a worried tone.

Ok?...Now this is bad. Everyone looked at me especially my brothers. Laxus-nii seemed interested. Sting-nii looked at me.

Now what? What Am I gonna do?! What Am I gonna do?!

I took a quick glance on them then I looked down started sweating hard. I can almost feel my armpits damp in sweat.

well.. What now?... I gulped.

"Lucy?"

I looked up at them and smiled. "Actually I'm going to join that club."

.

Processing...Processing... What. Did. I. Just. Say?

I gulped once more, I'm doomed...


	5. Chapter 3- The Starting Point of ALL

**Hey guys!^o^**

**A special thanks to ****Kaichi-chan and MissSuzugamori for 'Fav'oring and Marie-chan23, MissSuzugamori, and Stardust712 for following.**

**DemiseSurvive: Thank you for her recommendation. Actually I already pm her. Hopefully she'll accept my humble favor. :D So please enjoy this update. I hope you'll love it.**

**ALL OF YOU DESERVE A COOKIE! I LOVE YOU ALL!PLEASE Sit Back And Read. Hopefully You'll be satisfied with this update. Hit Fav, Follow, And REVIEW!Let me know your thoughts and Prepare for the Drunk Butterflies that'll be visiting your gut. Especially this one cuz, . . Of. Something. NEW! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: English is my second language. Be aware of the Grammatical errors and wrong grammars. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

Ok...Now.. Take a deep Breath and opened the door.

I inhaled slowly and exhaled with all of my might. My hands were cold and moist. I don't really know why I'm feeling very nervous about a room with no student in it but I have this feeling of being... weird.. Sure this is my first time going inside, but I couldn't explain why.  
I placed my palm at my chest. I felt how my heart is racing. Is it because of the excitement? Why? or is because of my lie?

But Neither less, The damage has been done. I just have to accept the consequence of my action. I mean how bad could it be? It's actually a gift. A time where I can be alone and do stuff that I'm not allowed to do. Read books to my heart's content while drinking my favorite tea, or maybe study the constellations and the stars. Now that is exciting. Maybe I could decorate this club room into my liking?! I can't wait to do that.

The papers have been arranged by Ezra so as soon as I stepped into this clubroom, I'm a member of the 'Book and Things' Investigation Club. The name sounds funny but it's what I

like the most about this club. It'll give me the time and opportunity to study 'Love'. I mean as a White-hearted girl like me.. this is a chance... I might find love and learn it. And one day.. That 'Person' would recognize me...

Mom...

I sighed and slapped my cheeks. Think of that moment! To think that Sting-nii and Laxus-nii would support you. It's a chance of a lifetime.

~FlashBack~

"I want to join that club" I bluntly said it without thinking.

All of them looked shocked except levy and Laxus-nii. I have no other choice but to say it-No. I already said it without thinking.

"Are you sure, Lucy?!" Gray asked raising his voice. "I-I mean you-You're the School's Flo-"

"I know but, It's a chance for me!"

Ok. I don't know what I'm saying ! Aww... What should I say!

"Chance?" Mira-senpai tilted her head.

"Well yeah... It's a chance for me to...keep my brain in one piece...recently, Grandmother seemed to be more strict than usual.. so.." I looked down and tried to remember every lessons and punishments my grandmother gave me when I was little.

It was really horrible.. but despite that... I love her very much..

my lips curled into a smile. At least she agreed that I would be attending the school where my brothers are so.. I'm not really that lonely.

"Lucy.." Sting-nii narrowed his eyes.

There was a sudden silence between us. Laxus-nii was in deep thought as well as Levy-chan and Erza. They know my situation well. Lunch time was about to end anyway so we decided to head back in our own rooms but before that, Laxus-nii wanted to talk with me for a bit. He's still concern about me. I couldn't blame him though. Grandmother took me away from them when I was 7. I would usually visit home during occasions. Especially when 'She' comes home...

"So, how's the Old Hag?" Laxus-nii said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nii, Grandmother..is still Grandmother...please don't hate her.."

The wind began taking it's force. It blew half of my half of my hair forward. I spent hours learning this braid so I can't let it destroyed by the wind. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear but kept my eyes staring at my brother's angry figure.

"And... Any news from her?" I asked.

During my visits into my family's mansion, I could count how many times she spoke to me. She would ask about my age and left me standing. I couldn't argue or get mad at her thought. mom hardly recognize me as her daughter.

"I see... Nii, we should head back...classes are about to start."

I walked passed Laxus-nii and was about to open the door when Laxus-nii called out to me. I stopped and closed my eyes.

Laxus-nii's trembling tone, his voice was in deep guilt, loneliness, and rage.

"Lucy.. I'm sorry about mother's actions... It's not your fault that you looked so much like 'Her'... It wasn't your fault...Papa...Papa..no. We all missed you... Won't you come back?"

I narrowed my eyes and didn't turned back. Because I knew Laxus-nii also didn't looked back. I stepped inside the building and closed the door slowly. Before I walked down away from the door, I tried to scan my brain for any memory between my mother and I. When was the last time she held me? when I was still an infant or when I was still very small? But sadly, no memory came out. To be honest, I didn't felt anything. Sure I have emotions but it's not like I understand them at all.

If I'll compare myself to a thing, I'll be a robot with a program so amateur that I need to have lots of explanations and formulas in order to learn and solve things smoothly. Like a robot painted in white.

As I walked down the stairs and into the hallway, as expected, the students kept on greeting me. It's not like I hate it but, It kinda annoy me which I don't know the reason why. Every time a student/students pass by me would greet me. AS an exchange, I would give them one of my best smiled and greet them back. I'm already used to this. So I don't feel any Goosebumps at all.

"Lucy!" A voice echoed behind me. When I turned around I saw him running towards me with a strawberry milk on his hand. When I was in front of him, he stopped and offered me the milk. It was the very same strawberry milk I always buy. "Here" I took the offered while looking at him trying to catch his breath.

"Sting-nii?"

"Cool your head with that...for a while.." he panted "Jesus! DO you know how far I ran just to buy you that Strawberry milk in that for away vending machine?!Anyway...I'll support you..."

"eh?"

"You wanted to cool your head off right? To get away from that Old hag's grip once in a while?." He faced me and patted my head with his warm grin "IT's ok. Laxus-nii might be an idiot but he's smarter that he looks. No matter what. We'll always by your side...So at least once... Trust us. okay?"

I smiled back at him. Sting-nii never change. He maybe an egoistic, but very loyal .He have Papa's famous trait. He's warm like the sun...

"Crap!I need to go!" Lucy! I'll do something about it." He ran away and gave me his last grin before he disappeared.

I waived at him until he was gone. After all of that, I returned to my classroom and was greeted by Lecy-chan's questions and Juvia's curiosity. They really want to know what Laxus-nii and I were talking. But I got away at least. Aries-sensei entered the room leaving Levy-chan and Juvia return to their seats. _'Let's talk later. _'Aries-sensei began her lessons. I lazily crossed my arms on my desk and buried my face in it. It's been a while since I saw Papa. Hmmnnn.. When was that again? Ah! Last year's Christmas Party. I tried to recall the events of that day. It was a very funny memory. Papa kept on hugging me until I passed out. Papa was kind, warm, and strong. Just like Sting, he always keep his family in a warm, safe haven. Thinking about it.. I do missed Papa. He was really radiant like a sun...

Hmmnn... Thinking huh?

Once again I took a quick glance at my gloomy seatmate's seat. _'He's not there... Where is he?'_ hmmnn How strange for him to be cut-class. Maybe he fell asleep and forgot the time. But that isn't him.. usually, before I even got here... He'll be on his seat reading his Philosophy book lazily.

How Boring... I narrowed my eyes in disappointment.

Wait... I slightly sit up. Why would I be disappointed? It' not like I miss him or something.. He's just a gloomy seatmate I have.. That's all.

Yeah... That's all... But Why do I fell so lonely? Then a small pang if pain hit my chest.

Bad... If I really do, why would I? Why did it hit me? No.. Did it really hit me? He's not that important. I shook my head and slump back into my desk. I buried my face in my desk again and narrowed my eyes then I placed my hand into the pained area. Did I really got hit? That's impossible. But this strange pain kept on bothering me.

How disturbing... My grandmother never taught me of this kind of feeling. I wonder what could it be?

If I really did missed him, Why would I? Could it be... this thing called 'Love?'...No. I closed my eyes and removed my arm from my chest returning it back to my desk.

_'That's impossible.. Love starts at being friends until they'll admit their feeling to each other...At least that's what I've observe._' I tried to convince myself from this thought because that's what my head said. But this thing inside my chest tells me the opposite. I wonder what is the meaning of it?

Aries-sensei kept on discussion while the skies turned dark. Soon after, the raindrops fell changing the temperature of the classroom from warm to cold. It's a perfect temperature to sleep. I wonder if that's what he's doing right now. Sleeping...

_'What does he looked like when he's asleep? Did he felt the cold? I wonder why you're always reading the same kind of book every day? I bet your face looks cute when your asleep... I wanted to see that..'_I mentally chuckled at the last part. That's ridiculous. Never in my life I've seen a sleeping man's face. So why would I see his' first?

_'How... amusing this thought of mine is.'_I said in my mind before I drifted into my sleep.

When I woke up, Lyra-sensei the last teacher of the day patted my head with a smile. She said that she and the other teachers as well my classmates didn't bother to wake me up during the entire afternoon. They said I looked so comfortable in my sleep and would be a total waste if they'll wake me up. I apologized to Lyra-sensei by bowing my head but she refused it. Instead, she gave me an advice that next time I shouldn't be so late at night so that I won't fall asleep in class. After that, she headed out with the others for their club meetings while bidding farewell to me.

I checked my phone while a packing my things up. Erza just emailed me. She said that she's already done with the paperwork so I could be a member of that club. She also said in her email that Jellal already told the Seniors about me joining their club. They were really happy that it won't be abolished and would gladly meet me after the mock exams.

I smiled at Erza's email while heading to my locker. They were really the best friends I have. It's good to have an understanding friend like Erza, Jellal? He'll follow Erza where ever she go(that's why he's called the President's Dog). I dropped some of my things inside my locker and head to my clubroom. which leads me to here...

To my very own club(without the Seniors of course)

~Flashback ends~

I took a deep breath once again and tried to imagine thing I would do inside this clubroom. Reading books, enjoying my tea time, observe the stars, and lastly... find what Love is...A time for myself... Just Lucy. Just Lucy.. not a Heartfilia but a normal student.. I closed my eyes and let out a smile.

_'Yosh! And to all of that, All I have to do is open this door!'_My last thought before I opened the door.

I was about to step inside when my eyes landed on a somewhat sleeping form of a student.

_'I thought there's no other underclassman than the seniors in this one? Who is he?'_

It was a sleeping male student. He got a messy jet black hair. His face was covered by a '_Philosophy book?'_while his hands were at the back of his neck supporting his head like a pillow. I slowly closed the door and approached him.

_'I wonder what does he look like under that thick book?'_ I titled my head. Yes, I'm curious. Very curious. But if I'll take his book away, he might wake up and get angry. At alas. My body didn't listen and took his book away from his face slowly and lowered my face near his'.

Long thick curvy eyelashes, his face was perfectly shape and his lips were luscious.

"Hmmmnn.. You look very familiar..." I rested my tilted head with one of my palm and tried to scan my brain for any memory of him. did I saw him pass by? No. Was it on the Cafeteria? Nope. The hallway? Wrong... "You look utterly familiar... but where?" I crossed my eyebrows trying to recall the face of this sleeping student near me.

I noticed his hair covering his right eye. It'll be painful if he'll open his eyes with that. The hair might get into his eye. He looked like he likes reading books so it'll be bad for him so I brushed it off of his face. His hair was surprisingly soft. Not to mention, his scent is intoxicating. I admit I could stare at him like this for hours. He looked really peaceful. He looked like a mystery waiting for me to discover and solve.

I kept on leaning and leaning down. Then my eyes met his'. It was... red...His eyes were Red...

'_It looked so good in him.' I thought. _

A smiled curved into his lips. His eyes narrowed giving me a feeling of embarrassment but a happy feeling. It was explainable. I was mesmerized by his eyes that looked like a chain that tied me up making me immobile.

Then he spoke in a very husky yet attracting way " Nah.. *Hana-san, If you keep on starring close on me like that, I'm gonna melt."

Then I realized who is he. No way.. How unbelievable... My eyes widen but I didn't leaned back.

"Ro-Rouge.. Cheney-san?.."


	6. Chapter 4- The 'Thank You' Experience

**Hey guys!^o^**

**Thank you Blackxican Bish, Nathy-chan tenshi, and Black Princess12, for 'Fav'oring. I'm eternally grateful for it. ^^)/ Don't forget these awesome new followers: Blackxican Bish, IzzylovesRolu, MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria, Miss Suzugamori, animegamernerd15, and ichirainbowlove. Whew! *Bows* Thank you so much for Following!**

**Now for the reviews:**

**FT LOVER: Thank you for your review and I hope you'll love this!^^**

**animegamernerd15: Thank you for liking the one-shot. Don't worry I'll keep on updating up to my hearts content :D**

**Esmika: Hana is a japanese word meaning 'Flower'. I'm sorry for not giving the translations on chapter 5 ^^)"a Lucy's mother will be revealed along th story and *BEEP* :D Also don't worry your prayers have been answered. XD**

**Rosaline Yana: I LOVE YOU TOO!XD *Hugs you* Don't worry I'll keep updating so prepare for more fluffs!:DD**

**DemiseSurvive: You also kept on reviewing so I love you too!XD**

**MissSuzugamori: Your review is morewonderful!Please enjoy this chapter.**

**ALL OF YOU DESERVE A Gooseberrypie(Thank you SnowWhite and the seven dwarves for giving me this ideaXD!) I LOVE YOU ALL!PLEASE Sit Back And Read. Hopefully You'll be satisfied with this update. Hit Fav, Follow, And REVIEW!Let me know your thoughts and Prepare for the Drunk Butterflies that'll be visiting your gut. Especially this one!**

**Announcement!: See at the bottom of the chapter. LucyxHeartfiliaxFan I'm sorry for posting this without you betaread it even though your my betareader. TT_TT My reason is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**SUGGESTION! Ever heard of Shugo Chara OST 25? Please listen to it on Youtube for setting the mood up. It's really...;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: English is my second language. Be aware of the Grammatical errors and wrong grammars. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

His eyes locked mine. I can't help but to be mesmerized by them. They looked so... mysterious and attracting.

I blinked once. Then Twice...

Why am I not moving away?

"Umn... Heartfilia-san, when are going to.. you know... lean back.." He looked away "This is getting.. awkward if you keep on starring at me like that."

"Oh."

So I leaned and stepped back. He quickly sits up and let out a yawn while scratching the back of his head. He looked really tired. Not to mention, his clothes were a mess. But thank God he didn't get wet in the rain.

"Umn.."

"Nah... How long was I out?" He looked at me 'Bored' written in his face. Clearly he's not a morning person...even though it's not morning.

"It's already 4:45 p.m. in the afternoon."

"I see..." He took his phone in his pocket and hissed. Did he forgot something important? Is it her mom?or her friends? What if it's his girlfriend?...

_'He has a girlfriend?No. Does he have one?'_

I processed that last thought for a while. Why does it bother me if he already have a girlfriend? It's not like we're close. There's a thick barricade between us. Overcoming it is impossible. Not to mention, if he really does have a girlfriend, chance- WAIT! Control yourself will you!Don't tell me you're down when you thought he has a girlfriend!Grow UP! Grandmother will surely scold you for this!

"UMn..is it your...girlfriend?" Shoot! I asked without thinking again! No what should I do?! "Ah-Unm-Ah-"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me with his eyebrow up. "I don't have any girlfriend." He continued.

I lowered my head. "Oh-umn... I'm sorry.." So he doesn't have one yet...Thank God-STOP. RIGHT. THERE. YOU MESSY. BRAIN! You're not happy!

"Heartfilia-san, what are you smiling?"

My head shot up. Wha-That's impossible! "I- I just liked to smile...I-It's brightening my mood. " Ah... lame excuse...

"I see.. Anyway.. Why are you here? If I'm wrong, aren't you always the first one to leave school? You don't have any clubs right?" He asked why sitting in the window panel looking at me.

"A-ah... I joined one.. And this is that club's room.." I looked at him.

There was a sudden silence between us. The wind kept blowing. It wasn't that strong but it's already enough for me to like it. He looked at me with those eyes of his. And I, Can't simply run away. His eyes imprisoned me giving me chills down in my spine. My heart was beating fast. My palms felt moist. But my breathing pattern was normal. He sighed and stood up. Is he going? But we just talk like how I wanted! He put his glasses on while walking until he passed me. I was standing there, why do I feel like I'm going to tear up? Like something is about to burst inside my chest like it's wasn't that pure?

I turned around and grab his sleeve with my right hand while my left held my chest begging it not to burst. I'm new to this! I don't understand!

He looked back at me. Because his glasses were think I couldn't see those eyes that froze me.

"Heartfilia-sa-"

"Lucy. Y-you can call me Lucy." I looked at him like I was begging him not to leave. A light breeze came in letting his jet black, messy hair flutter lightly in the air.

"Jah, Lucy... what did you want?"

I narrowed my eyes an clutched my left fist, At least it made my heart calmed down a bit but I was disturbed by those new feelings. What was that about? " Can you tell me..." I have to ask him. Maybe he knows? I tilted my head a bit and gathered my courage. "What's 'LOVE'?"

Did I said it right? I hope so? His facial expression didn't changed. It's not like I really knew what's behind those thick glasses of his'.

" It's that strange feeling you're unknown of."

"Eh? I don't understand..."

He sighed and scratches the back of his head and then he looked at me. I can feel the sudden chills running down my spine. He started walking to me until he got me cornered in a wall besides the window. The chills stopped but my heart who's beating fast didn't. There it goes again. THOSE Unknown feelings. I gulped as he leaned his face near mine.

The breathes he let out were hot. His perfume was intoxicating as I remembered. I was drowned in his gaze. His arms pinned me in the wall. The space between us gradually decreased as he leaned near mine.

I didn't flinched. Nor I didn't run-away. None of those thoughts came across my mind. I was just looking up at him feeling the breathe he let out as he looked down at me.

_'How I wish to take those glasses of him and stare at those eyes... That would have been nice...'_

"You couldn't understand because you're using 'This'" He poked my forehead and slide his finger down to my cheek until it went down to my neck tracing it further down to the place where my chest is. The one I'm begging not to burst out... "Instead of 'This'. "

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch that. What do you...mean here?" I clenched my fist tightly.

What does he mean about it? How can something as simple as 'This' Feeling can't be describe in words? Yes, I've read about it but none hit's the spot. I wanted know..Why can't I understand such simple Feeling?

"Do you want a demonstration?"

"Eh?"

"hmm.. Let's put it this way. It's a 'Thank You' for waking me up.. how does that sound?"

Should I agree? it won't hurt if I'll take his offer right? "Will it be.. scary?"

"No. I'm going to give you a sudden realization. A stimuli-like. " He replied back.

"Ok."

"Then turned around."

So I did but once I faced the wall I felt it.

My knees felt soft. It was hot. My head was empty but my heart kept on beating was. It was like a virus ruining my system. I let out a sudden moan as he kept on sucking the back of my neck. I can feel his teeth sinking in my skin careful enough not to cut it by it's sharpness. They we're sharp like fangs. his breath kept on brushing against my skin.

_'What in the world?...Wha-what is this? I feel... Hot...'_

"Stop moving.." He whispered at the back of my ear. His voice was husky and low. It was hot.

"I- I'm sorry.." That's all the words that came out from my mouth.

His hand roamed around me. His right was pinning me into the wall while his left held me to him. He knows I couldn't take it. I couldn't barely stand so he pushed me into the wall gently supporting me with his thigh between mine.

"Just a little bit more..." This time it was different... it sounds so different from him.. it was dark but not gloomy. It was full of mystery but wrapped with warmth... Is this.. the real him?

I felt his tongue running up from my nape up to my ear. Once again, I let out a moan. It was a bit louder this time.

"shhhh... " he reached for my mouth and rubbed my lower lip "Keep it down... do you want me to stop?"

_'No.. I don't want you to stop... I want more...'_ those words kept on repeating in my head. I tighten my grip at the window curtain infront of me. It kept my face well hidden as he gave introduced me to these kind of sensation. I looked at him as he let go of my lower lip.

"You don't want me to stop?" His voice patterns changed. It was rapid. I wonder if he can hear it? The loud beating of my heart.

_'This is so Embarrassing. If Grandmother would know this, I'll be stuck with 5 hours of manner training... But I don't want to stop... I wanted more.'_

I nodded. I know I'm being to selfish.. Laxus-nii and Sting-nii might scold me for this... But I don't want to stop... It's so addictive...

Rouge turned me around to face him. He began kissing me in my neck. His warmth was addictive. I just couldn't get enough. I let out a moan as he bit me again in my nape. He looked at me and I was locked once more in his gaze... But how I hate those glasses. He didn't move when I reached out his glasses and removed them from his face. He leaned near at me while I coped his face near mine.

Those where the eyes I want to see... Those deep red eyes of his' that I've become addictive.

"Just as I thought... You're eyes suits you...Cheney-san.." I smiled at him as he raised me up from the ground and pinned me in the wall with his body supporting me up.

"Rouge.. You can just call me Rouge..."

And we kissed. He held me with his arms like I would slip out from his embrace while I began playing with his hair. It was a new sensation. My body was hot. Like it was asking for more. My heart kept on beating crazily which I doesn't care anymore. All there is in my head was him.

His lips let go of mine. I wanted to whine but I was too embarrassed. He smiled and kissed my neck. Then he whispered in my ear.

"What it did you felt?" He asked.

"Unexplainable... it was Hot and Addictive..." I answered back. Rouge chuckled when he heard my answer. What I said was true though...

"I have a proposal to give... keep me entertain and I'll teach you what 'LOVE' is...Your Lab-Rat for experimenting. " He held my chin while his other hand brushed against my hair holding my head down near his face. "You got me so tied up there...I want more of you..."

"But how?"

"Easy... Let me join this club and you'll get the 'Lesson' of a lifetime..."then he licked my lower lip "In return... You're mine.."

* * *

**THE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Guys, I won't be updating this for like... 1 week and a half. Finals is coming up and I have to pass or else Goodbye. TT_TT I don't know when I'll be active again but I do hope that you'll be satisfied with this update. I' in a pinch right now but DEFINITELY I WON'T PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS. Are are too many things that will happen so HIATUS is a big NO-NO. ****So see you guys on the next Wild Chapter. :DDD**


	7. Chapter 5- Suspicious Changes

**First of all... *bows to the ground* I'm REALLY SO SORRY for the late update TT^TT**

**I was waiting for my betareader, Missa-chan to betaread it. but because of some technical issues, we were having a slight problem so this chapter haven't betaread yet. I just proffread it so please excuse me if you saw some wrong grammars and stuff. English isn't my mother language. So please excuse me. **

**I just really hope this chapter would satisfy the half and a whole week of 'un-apdated story'. ^^)"a  
**  
**Also, Tessa the ciclopse and anteda122013 for the 'fav'. Thank you^^ and let's not forget the new followers: AztecBrat and anteda122013. ^^**

**And now for some reviews:**

**LucyxHeartfilia: I'll just wait ^^)"a**

**IzzyLovesRolu: Well I'm a person with a unique brain(courtesy of my cousin). ^w^) I hope you will like this chapter. It doesn't have a full Rolu but it will help the story and patch things up before things will get interesting. If you guys want suggestions, feel free to give one. ^^ I'll find a way to fit in the story. ^^**

**DemiseSurvive: MaskedPanda sounds cute :3 don't worry you're not **

**Esmika: Hmn. Let's just hope he won't. I'm trying to make Rouge a shady person(Please don't hate me). After all he is a creepy ' Otaku' on the story. ^^ and I'm changing it to 'M' I was worried I got a little too high on the description.(the effects of reading too much lemon for )... uhhhh.. I'm so shameful!*covers face with both hands*  
****  
Rosaline Yana: Yeah.. that was close for me. I got a little carried away in there. ^^**

**MissSuzugamori: I'm glad you loved the prevoious chapter. I hope you'll like this too.**

**animegamernerd15: Thanks for you're good luck. Finals is a tough chapter in life. ^^**

**Thank you guys for you're support and goodluckd. This chapter might not siut in you're aste but this is one of those important patches in the story. There will be changes in the story and this might help you for the future chapters. Please enjoy, sit back, and relax. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairytail. **  
**Warning: Not betaread yet. Will replace if the betaread chapter is out. ^^  
**

* * *

No one's POV

It was still early in the morning when Virgo, Lucy's personal maid begins her duty.

A life of a maid is never easy.

The first thing she must do is to prepare her mistress' morning tea with some of her favorite cookies. She picked some fresh set of crispy green tea leaves early in the morning and brewed it with care. Green tea will help her memory since exams are coming up around the corner. According to her Mistress, her teas are quite bitter and tasteless so she baked some homemade apple cookies and shaped them into stars if she may. She grabbed a Radford's Stoke on Trent, England Teacup set. A set perfect to greet the morning sunshine. The roses painted on each teacup are very detailed up to the finest. It is also one of Lucy's favorite sets.

She then enter her room with a silver trolley with the tea set with the cookies and opened the thick curtains letting the sunshine light the entire room. She arranged all of her things in her Victorian style pink study table and prepare the things she would take to her school. Taking a glance on her Mistress sleeping safe and sound, she sighed.

"Mistress.. please wake up.. " the pink haired maid greeted her Mistress.

Lucy was hesitant to open her eyelids. Her eyes couldn't take the bright light of the room. But she knew Virgo might scold her if she wouldn't follow her orders. Her grandmother put her in charge of everything to her. She sits up and let out a yawn while covering it with both of her hands.

_~ A proper Lady must never yawn without covering her mouth with something. Even if she just woke up from sleep or nap.~_

" A pleasant Morning, Princess" She greeted her mistress while pouring her a teacup half-full and gave it to her.

Lucy took the teacup placed on a matching saucer and sip some of the tea. She glanced at the tea and smelled the aroma escaping from the elegant teacup. "Hermes Orange Green tea. Brewed with a superbly flavored blend, it is base on a Sencha style green tea, a slight natural sweetness that allows this tea to blend so well with natural orange flavorings and added with a touch are tiny safflower petals to enhance the visual appeal of the blend. You've done quite splendid job, Virgo" Lucy smiled delicately.

Virgo smiled as she offered some warm cookies for her. " As expected from Hime. Your senses are always sharp."

"Virgo, I told you not to call me 'Hime' if we're alone."

She tilted her head a bit. "Then, Punishment Hime?"

Lucy sweat dropped. Even though her personal maid is an expert, she can't help but to smile because of her sadistic personality. "Umnn... No."

After the morning tea, Lucy took her bath and brushed her teeth, Virgo helped her wear her uniform. Since her Grandmother insisted on letting her Virgo attend her daily needs, Virgo mostly do every normal teenager routines. Like, dressing herself, preparing her school needs, brushing her hair, blow drying her hair, shining her shoes, ironing her uniform, even doing her own make-up.

"Should I call Cancer to do your hair, Hime?" she questioned her after she finished putting light make up on Lucy.

"No. I just wanted my hair tied sideways like before." she suggested.

"Hime, Your Grandmother will be angry. She said that 'that' hairstyle won't make you look high-class lady enough."

"Bu-But... my hairstyle always attracts a lot of people. It's too high-class... I just wanted a normal one for a change." feeling a little down, she sighed in defeat.

'Grandmother's rule, is the Mansion's rule. Break it, and you're doomed!' she thought.

"Okay..." even though Virgo usually do her hair, Cancer would feel upset since it's his job. Immediately Cancer entered the room and do her hair. Lucy insisted to just let her hair have big curls at the middle to tip of her hair and have a pink ribbon tied locking the side hairs of her head with it. After much of arguing, she exited her room and headed to the dining hall where Loke, Mr. Celestia's son, one of their butlers greeted her with a kiss in the hand.

"A pleasant Morning, My fair Princess. How has your morning?" he flirty winked at her which Lucy just ignored while Loke escorted her to the dining hall.

"My morning was excellent." she sat at the head table while Loke places a white napkin on her lap.

Yes. She was treated like a Princess even though she mentally disagree with it.

"Today's Breakfast, your favorite Butter pancakes topped with little bit of sugar powder with sweet strawberry syrup. I hope you enjoy." Loke stepped out and lined with Virgo as Lucy began her meal.

_~A Lady must avoid making any noise in eating, even if each meal is eaten in solitary state. It is a disgusting habit, and one not easily cured if once contracted, to make any noise with the lips when eating.~_

Loke's meal was very delicious. Lucy couldn't deny that. Even if she feels awkward with him calling her 'Princess, Mistress, or etc, he's still her childhood friend. Ever since her Grandmother took her away from her brothers and her Dad, back then, Loke was assigned to help her adjust in the mansion and train her how to be a proper lady what her Grandmother wants. He was her tutor, her instructor, her butler(at sometimes), and her older brother-like person. After the meal, she wiped her mouth gently tapping with the napkin which was placed in her lap. She couldn't ruin her lip-gloss. Virgo might scold her for ruining the makeup.

Loke guided her to the car carrying her things and seated beside her. The driver began driving out of the gates quietly. Since the driver knew she didn't like to be dropped off to the school gates, they would stop at a meeting place where she would meet her brothers and walks to school. That's what she preferred the most.

She took her Iphone out of her handbag and open the messages. She couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as she scroll down the messages she receives. 80% came from Lisanna her tomboyish bestfriend, 5% from Levy, 5% from Juvia(which the topic is mostly Gray-senpai), and 10% from her dear brothers.

* * *

'From: Lisanna(v^w^)v

LUSSHYYYYY!TT_TT I Missed you! Nee-chan kept on talking about you! She's making me jealous! I can't believe I'm stuck with here at the Summer camp for 4 days with the basketball team! But. KYAAA!Natsu-senpai is so cool!XD just look at his abs! *insert half-naked Natsu playing with basketball on the beach*KYAA! Wonderful right?!*q*)7

P.S. Levy kept on messaging me about how you and her are spending more time together. TT_TT Lushhyyy!Don't cheat on me!Ain't Fare!.

* * *

She giggled and turned her phone off.

'Lisanna looks so in love' she thought as she looked at the window and smiled sweetly. 'Speaking of which... love huh?' she unconsciously touched her lips and remembered the heated scene between her and Rouge.

She can't help but to not take it off her mind since morning. How his lips felt warm and soft. Rouge was her first and it doesn't felt like it's wrong. No matter how a normal teenage girl would think. Kissing with someone that everybody hates to get near you looks so wrong. But Why didn't she felt the guilt that would make her think that's it's wrong?

'LOVE is such a complicated if I'll ask Rouge this friday, he would tell me why. After all he joined to help me to learn what 'Love' is.' she thought.

The car stopped and Loke stepped out and greeted his other Masters, Laxus and Sting whose currently waiting for their little sister.

He bowed down at them and greeted them with his hand on his chest." Good Day, Laxus-sama, Sting-sama" he smiled.

"Yo, Loke! thanks for taking care of our sister." Laxus greeted back.

"Yo!" Sting saluted at him.

Loke opened the side door and offered a hand to help her step out of the car. She then greeted her brothers with a smile.

"Good Morning, Laxus-nii, Sting-nii."

"Yo! Imouto-chan! So, we're taking her from you now." Sting gave him a toothy grin.

Loke sighed and smiled as he gave Lucy's bag and books to her mistress. "Lucy-hime, I received a call from the Interior designers, they already renovated the clubroom to your liking. What bother them most is the number of beer bottles(guess this senpai club member:D), fashion magazines( guess who this is also), a stack of ancient looking books about different kinds languages(guess the senpai), and some dolls. Most of these are wooden(guess all of them:D). Actually to me those are pretty normal. But the bothering one is the number of P*** magazines. You sure your senpai club mates are safe?" Loke worriedly questioned.

Lucy took her things from Loke and gave him a smile. "Well, Erza said they're good people so I believe them. So what did you do to those things?"

"Some of the books were stacked in the newly bookcase we bought for the clubroom, some of the dolls were placed for decorations, while the bottles and those P*** magazines were sealed tightly in a box. Either way, they wished that you would love the clubroom renovated for you." Loke explained.

"I see... well then, thank you for dropping me here. We can't be late so.."

"Loke chuckled lightly and placed his hand to his pockets. " It's ok. have fun in school. Call me if you needed anything. Your launch is already in your bag. Please take care of yourself, Princess." Loke smiled

Lucy bowed at him and walked with her brothers. But before they walk away, Loke whispered something on Sting's ear causing him to looked kinda shocked. After some silent agreeing, they began walking with her brothers. After a long act of a proper lady, being with her brothers made her relax. Especially when things are going to be tough from now one. Not knowing Sting noticed something unusual about her.

"You seemed to be... hmnn how do I explain it..."Sting held his chin down and tried to think. "You seemed... a bit different today, Lucy."

"Eh?"

Somehow this attracts Laxus attention and joined the conversation. Sting has a habit of noticing things from his surrounding quickly and it seems quite mysterious why." Seems different? Oh! Lucy, you're makeup was done nice. Virgo did it?"

"Not that you idiotic elder brother!" Sting roared at him.

"Then what?!" He roared back.

"Laxus-nii, Sting-nii, keep your voices down. You're bothering the people." Lucy sighed as she scold her brothers. Even though they're reliable, sweet, and trusty elder brothers, they're very childish and would fight over little things.

"Ah... Sorry, Lucy. It's just that... you look kinda like a normal girl today." Sting scratched the back of his head while closing his eyes to think.

"Eh?"

"What's that suppose to mean you idiot?! Are you saying that she's a freakin Robot or a walking porcelain doll or something?!" Laxus slapped his back.

"Omph!-Hey! That's not it... it's just that... you look natural... like a normal girl today. Haven't you noticed? You're smiling naturally since morning according to Loke. Virgo even said that your smile never left your face since you woke up." Sting said causally.

Lucy stopped from her tracks. She can't believe what her brother said. She didn't noticed the smile in her face. That isn't normal. Suddenly, she remembered the heated scene between Rouge and her in the clubroom. The moans she made and the soft kisses Rouge gave him. Her heart began throbbing uncontrollably.

'This isn't good. I'm losing my functions... This is weird...' Her cheeks began heating up.

"Uwaah! You're even blushing!" Sting panicky raised his voice. Then he turned his face to Laxus and gave him a glare-like message which Laxus immediately received "Laxus-nii!"

"Got it!"

Laxus took his phone off his pocket and focused the camera to Lucy and took a picture of her face. _'CLICK!'_ he took a snap-shot of her blushing. "uwahh! Kawaii! Papa's going to like this!"

"Hey let me see!" Sting grabbed the phone, "Send it to me Laxus-nii!"

Lucy however was unknown of her idiotic brothers' action. She was too focused on how or why or what did it made her think 'That's' the reason. How suspicious.

When they arrived at the school gates, the whisperings and flattery began.

_'Look!~ Lucy-sama'_

_'Ah!~ Haaaaa~~~~ HOw wonderful!~~ She look like a goddess!~~'_

_'Lucy-sama looked like an angel today!~'_

_'Look! She's smiling sweetly!~~~~ She's so Perfect!~'_

_'She looked like a princess with her royal knights!'_

_'Neh~~didn't you noticed something? Lucy-sama looked so... Naturally happy!~~ She's so cute!~~~'_

_'I know right?~~~'_

And so on. Since her brothers are already used to this, they just ignore the comments and flattery their little sister is receiving. Mirajane came and took her boyfriend away from them so Sting sends her to her room. Sting can't help but to observe his imouto's expression. Something really did happen. That is what on his mind.

"Nah, Lucy.. You know you can tell me something you know. Something happened, right?" he asked him.

Lucy flinched. Yes. Something DID happened. But that isn't the problem. The problem is he can't explain why and How.

"Is it a problem?" she asked him.

"Well... no.. actually.. I think it's good actually. You're smiling naturally. I kinda like that. So... keep it up ok?" he patted her head gently while giving her the warm-hearted smile she loved.

_'Whatever it is... I hope you won't break your heart in the process...'_ he thought worriedly. Among the two brothers, Sting was the worrywart when it come to Lucy. While Laxus was the Papa jr. they said. Since their Grandmother took her away from them, their family became a mess. Their mother rarely come home from work. Their father is too busy leading their business, their Grandmother kept on interfering on every family business.

THEY HATE THE OLD HAG(the grandmother of course.). She just have to interfere with everything. She's too focused on her imaginations and fantasies shoving away the reality on her face. He thought of that.

While Lucy, she was oblivious of her brother's concern for her. But she know her brother is acting strange since Loke said something to him. It was unnatural.

"Ah! Sting-nii, Lisanna emailed me. She said that you're still a stingy-hornet."

Sting felt a tick on his head. Since Lisanna left, he actually thought he could be free from the daily ruckus he's in with her. Sting sighed. Actually he too have been receiving messages from her. He couldn't even tell if it's a way for her to taunt him or to entertain him. Natsu here, Natsu that. She's too focused in her tomboyish love life.

'Well, looks like she's having fun so... let her be a brat and also I wish a bear would eat her alive. ' he thought. "tell her 'I don't care.' She's a tomboy so her love life isn't my priority." Sting said bluntly.

"Sting-nii... that was mean. She was concerned of you."

"Just what is your meaning of concerned exactly? Also... clearly she just wanted a fight for the love of God." Sting frowned. He is annoyed.

Lucy giggled at her brother's reaction. She knew her brother is worried about her, he doesn't want to show it. After all, Lisanna was his unconscious First Love. They both don't feel it, but they act naturally about it. Sting waved goodbye at his sister as she entered her room. Levy greeted her as she settled her things down. She took a glance from her gloomy seatmate's seat.

'Looks like he haven't arrived yet.' she thought.

Levy looked at her. From the whole start, she was busy observing her. Her glances at the 'Gloomy Otaku' of the class, Rouge Cheney. She bit her lip.

'SOMETHING happened... Today, Lucy is not herself. She looked like a maiden in love.' she thought to herself.

"Neh, Lu-chan, you look so pretty today. What's the secret to your make up?" Levy narrowed her eyes. _'Whatever it is, I'll know it. I'll find a way'_

"Eh? it's the usual one. Why?" she tilted her head with confusion.

"Well you looked.. very pretty today, did something happened?" She pushed her question on her.

At the same time she questioned her, a student came. It was no other than the infamous 'Creepy Otaku' himself.

Levy's eyes widen.

She couldn't believe it.

Rouge and Lucy caught each other's eye. It was a millisecond length of glance but she knew it. Rouge went to his seat and do his daily routine. Sit back, read, and ignore his environment. Just then, she noticed Lucy's reaction.

She was blushing. It was a faint tint of pink, but she was certainly blushing.

'Something did happened... No... Something already happened...' she narrowed her eyelids more. She looked at Rouge's direction.

'Just what are you up to...Rouge...' she thought.

Just like Levy's thought. What are you really up to, Rouge?


	8. Chapter 6- The Bookworm's Worries

**Hi Guys!^^**

**Attention!: I'll be updating this story almost everyday to make up for the half and a whole week of absence. So the 'Thank yous and the asnwering reviews will be every two chapters!**

**But first of all Thank you for reading! Please enjoy, sit back and relax! I just hope you'll like this because Ah! *spoiler alert* A whole chapter of Rolu will be next!:DD Full of fluffs and butterflies!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairytail. **  
**Warning: Not betaread yet. Will replace if the betaread chapter is out. ^^  
**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

"ahh...Nom~!Nom~!Nom~!Nom~!"

"Shuuurrpppp~!"

"Ahhh-hmn*chew*chew*chew*"

Lunch time already came. Mirajane-senpai and Laxus-nii have excused themselves for some exclusive reasons they don't wanna share. I don't really think that was nice. Well since the two of them are a couple, maybe it has something to do with their relationship.

"Nah, Lucy. I heard that your clubroom has been renovated." Jellal said.

"Eh? As expected by the Heartfilia Co. Taking care of the princess, huh?Good old Grandmo-ACK!"

"Shut up, Gray!" Sting furiously said.

"Umn... Sting-nii, ca-calm down.." I sweat dropped. *sigh* sting-nii is so... spartan-like...

"But it's surprising how fast they're done it. it's really..*chew*chew*chew* fast" Erza nibbled at her cake while trying her best to guard it. (There's a dog besides her)

"ehehehehe..." I nervously laugh... now that you mentioned it, I wonder what it's like?hmnn I do hope Rouge will like it. After all, it's going to be our clubroom.

"But hey, you do know that you'll need new members next year right? After all *sluurrppp* a club isn't a club without new members" Gajeel drank his soda.

_'Ah! That's right, I can't tell them that Rouge joined too. After all, they would panic and threat him to leave.'_ I sighed.

"Of course.." I smiled half-heartedly. 'Well if we're going to keep Rouge's membership to be a secret, I have to do my best to hide it.

"Neh! Erza! I heard there will be a new cafe opening downtown. Wanna go?You too Lu-chan!" Levy asked both of us.

"Eh-Ah...Le-"

"Ah! she can't have a date this afternoon. Neh? Erza-Kaichou?" Jellal wriggled his eyebrows causing Erza to flinch. Like literally she froze in her seat with 50 shades of red.

"U-Urusai! Stu-Student cou-council me-meeting i-isn't a Da-da-da-date-"

Boh Jellal and I giggled at Erza's reaction. " Well it's also considered as a date Erza" I smiled ear to ear. _'God she's so cute!'_

"Mou! Not you too, Lucy!*sniff*"

_'well, even the student council doomed to have fun.'_ I smiled at my friends.

Erza kept on arguing with Jellal while Gray kept on bickering with Sting-nii. Juvia and Levy kept talking to each other not minding the noise. Well Gajeel? let's just say he's been staring at someone. I don't really mind the noise though, the thing that's on my mind right now was Rouge.

Well there's nothing to hide. Rouge kept on invading my my mind.. se? even today's launch I can't stop thinking about him. I grabbed a strawberry juicebox that Sting-nii bought me earlier this morning. I poked the hole and drank the juice.

_'Hmnn... Date huh? I wonder what's it like to be on a date?'_ I narrowed my eyes and kept on sipping at the straw._ 'I wonder if Rouge would-WAIT!'_ I widen my eyes and squeezed the juicebox. 'Was I thinking about Rou-Rouge kissing me?!Ah! Lucy! so unlady-like!_ You deserve to be punished with 6 hours of manner lessons a day!' I fidget with those thoughts.

_'Goodness.. I'm becoming a pervert because of a kiss'_ I tilted my head to the right and narrowed my eyes looking away"Hmnnn"

_' But a date sounds..fun...'_ a smile crept in my face.

~ Levy's POV~

While Juvia and I were talking I noticed Lucy's switch 'daze mode' turned on. I sighed.

_'Goodness! She's at it again'_ I narrowed my eyes and pouted. What is she thinking? Lisanna? Or Rouge? Well I haven't seen her hanging out with Rouge so it must be Lisanna. HMPH! Why can't she leave us alone!

SHE'S STEALING LU-CHAN AWAY FROM ME!DX

"Eh?" Juvia tilted her head while stopping her chopstick to stick in her mouth. "Levy-san, Juvia wants to ask if you're listening? Is something the matter?" She worriedly asked.

I turned my attention to her. Well whatever is the case, I'll find out what's up with her.

"Ah, No" I shook my head lightly and smiled. " I'm fine Juvia.." I looked at Lu-chan " It's nothing..." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Something is off about her. It might faint but I know..._' Lu-chan, just what are you up to?'_

Before the class bell rang we already bid farewell to the Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Sting-senpai and Gray-senpai. Since they're a year ahead of us their classrooms are on the 3rd floor. I don't really mind it though, after all. Gajeel is a sophomore. I only got to see him during lunch and some special meetings. If I'm lucky, maybe accidentally.

What's bothering me right now is that...

_'Kyaaa~~ Look!Look! Lucy-sama~~~~'_

_'How wonderful~~~'_

_'If I'm a boy, I'll surely marry her~!'_

_'Uwaaahhh~~ Her brother's are so lucky to have her as a sister~~!'_

_'Did you hear? Lucy-sama topped the arcial mock school this week!~ She's soo smart~~!'_

_'Uwaahh~~Of course! She's the school's 'FLOWER"!'_

Actually, Lu-chan got second in 'THAT' Mock exam. Some other guy from this school beat her. I don't really know who is he but HOW DARE HE?!=x=

BUT! Ignore those things. Rumors are just rumors. Some aren't really true. Lu-chan seemed like she didn't care though. She still walks in the hallway like it was made for her. Well if you have a friend whose very excellent in so many ways, you might become jelous like a rival in a friend'c coat. But in my case, Lu-chan is just Lu-chan.

She didn't ask to be perfect in people's eyes... she has to.

" Lucy-san, Juvia and Levy are going to that new cafe. Are you sure you're not coming with us?" Juvia asked her.

Lu-chan just smiled shyly at her. "Well, actually I already have some appointments this afternoon."

"Eh?.. But Lu-chan that's too mean." I pouted. DAmn It's mean! I can't even enjoy Lu-chan's company even if that Lisanna is here!

Lu-chan looked at me."I'm sorry Lev. But maybe next time?"

"Awww. And here Juvia thinking Lucy-san to teach her to be more lady-like. *sigh* At this rate, Gray-sama won't look at me." She placed her pale hand in her cheek with a disappointed face.

Lu-chan just giggled at her. When we entered the classroom, I noticed that Lu-chan looked something in her phone. Don't tell me it's Lisanna!NO!Wait! I narrowed my eyes trying to peek in the message box. But Lu-chan turned it of before I read it. Damn!

_'This is Irritating! I'm itching to know!'_

I sat on my seat while staring at Lu-chan. Minute's later, Rouge came and do his usual stuff. During the discussion, I kept on observing her. I don't care if you're calling it 'Stalking' but it's for the sake of Lu-chan!

_'But Damn That Rouge! It's not like I hate him!...I don't trust him... I know he's not a bad guy but...BUT! URGGHH! OF all Human Males Lu-chan! WHY HIM?!'_ tightening the grip of my fist before slumping down in my desk while looking at her. WORRIEDLY.

"Lu-chan... Why him? I don't understand.." I bit my bottom lip.

BAD. Seriously Bad. Rouge's Family... you don't know them!

* * *

Next chapter: The Warmth of your Hand


	9. Chapter 7- The Warmth of You Hand

**Hi Guys!^^**

**Before we start the chap I like to thank the FF: 1fairytaillover and XxX12KeysXxX for the Fav. and sexy1571 and XxX12KeysXxX for following. Thank you so Much!^w^**

Now for some reviews :DD

XxX12KeysXxX: Yaayy! A new Reviewer! Thank you for the review! Don't worry I'll keep on updating so please continue the support

IzzyLovesRolu: Well she's technically one of Luc's bestfriend in the story,she just protecting a friend. Also here's the promised chapter full of Rolu!:DDD Please enjoy!

Rosaline Yana: I'm so sorry for the disappointment :( But don't worry. This is the chapter you've been waiting for. I really hope it'll satisfy you. I was very tired yesterday and I wasn't able to write the clubroom meeting scene so I cut it out and went to bed. About the Rolu making out scene, don't worry I got your message;D I'll work hard to give you a 'Hot' scene in the future And I love you too!XD Thank you for always reviewing! I really appreciate it! :DD

Ahh... Lovely Reviews! Thank you so much for the support minna! I love! I will always Love you guys! And for the new guys out there, I hope for your support by clicking 'FAV' , 'Follow' , and the best of all Reviews! It's my inspiration! Without it, these chapter's won't be updated heard me, EVERYDAY(well for now... there's no school or me till November so...XDD)

ATTENTION!

Megane= Eyeglasses  
Doushiyou= What Should I do

I'm putting the translations for you to understand some words( well for others who still don't, well for others anyway) 

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairytail. **  
**Warning: Not betaread yet. Will replace if the betaread chapter is out. ^^  
**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

Rouge emailed me.

~EMAILLL~

**From: * Megane-kun_?**

**Lucy. Meet me in the clubroom as soon as the afternoon bell ring.**

~EMAILLL~

*Doushiyou... I bit my lower lip because of the nervous.

It's not like I don't want to see him. It's just that... I don't know what to do!

As soon as I opened my message box, his email has the very first thing that caught my eye. I have no trouble meeting with him. It's just that my heart won't stop beating uncontrollably! Is this normal?! No! Maybe I'm just sick! No that won't do, If I'm sick Virgo and Loke won't let me come to school. Then What is this?

Then... No way... I have High Blood?!

Bu-But I'm too young to have one! Sure I love tea and sweets and sometimes I don't exercise enough everyday because 4/6 of my life I've committed it into studying but!-But!

THAT'S Too Impossible!_

_'Then...Then why is it?... Kami-sama.. am I being punished?'_ I narrowed my eyes and sighed. _'I wonder why a simple email would act as a some kind of virus in my head and would make me think this way...'_

also...*sigh* Love is so complicated...

This is too impossible... I can think of something normal. *sigh*

I tried focusing myself on the class. I mean if I can't think something strait, maybe the lessons will help me regain my sanity. Forget the virus! Think.. Educational. Hmn! Educational!

~Time Skip~ 3:30 p.m.

"Ok class, One more thing before we go out. I'll give you an assignment." Aries-sensei smiled at us. She's our P.E. teacher. She's very clumsy but she's one of the most clever teachers I know. " I want you to research about the Terminology of Frisbee. We can't play it if you'll never know the basic principles right?'' She asked.

"*HAIII!"

Aries-sensei giggled and packed her things up as the school bell rang. The afternoon classes for today are gone. _'Yosh! Clubroom it is!'_ I chanted to myself. But before I leave, I glanced at Rouge's seat.

_'He's gone... hmnn...'_

Well I guess he already went out right after Aries-sensei went out. I didn't wait any second. I packed my things up and dashed to the door as soon as possible. I can't let people follow me. I started walking my pace fast. Since the number of students in the hallway is still small, it's a good timing to go to the clubroom without being noticed my anyone.

And before I knew it, I found myself in front of the door.

_'Ok!. This is it. Just open the door and greet him. Don't think about that 'Kiss' or imagining about 'Dates'!'_ I sighed and slapped both of my cheeks softly before giving myself a refreshing smile.

"Rouge-san, good after...noon..."

I looked at Rouge in front of me. He was sleeping soundly with his head resting on his crossed arms supported by the table. I giggled softly. _' I see.. Rouge likes to sleep...'_ I thought. I closed the door softly then locked it. The room wasn't hot nor cold The window was open enough for the breeze to get in. I put my bag in a study table besides me and sat beside him.

_'Hmnn... he's really sleeping soundly... I wonder what kind of dream he's dreaming?'_ I tried leaning to him in order to get a good angle. But it's a waste to see his glasses are on the way.

_'Hmn... wearing glasses while sleeping is bad. Yes. Bad. So... you're just'_ I extended my hands towards the glasses and pulled it slowwwlyyy out of his face _' getting rid of it! It's the sake of his eyes! No perverted thoughts!'_

There! Stupid Glasses out of the way! I don't know why this is giving me like some sort of excitement feeling but... _'Le-Let's just...enjoy the-I! I mean... God... fine. Let the_ _virus win!'_ I immediately felt the heat of my cheeks. What's wrong with me?!

Neither less I still leaned my lead to the table to get a better angle. God this is so embarrassing! But.. But since he's sleeping I think it's ok?... well he IS sleeping so... I cracked a smile in my face. _'Let's just enjoy this moment...'_ I finally admit...Processing...

_'WAIT! NO! I-I Didn't admit!'_ I quickly sit up. _' Something is definitely wrong with me! I-I.. I NEED TEAA!'_

I slammed my palms on the table softly as I could even. I can't afford letting Rouge see me like this! My programs are in a mess!

Since the clubroom was renovated to my liking, the interior designers that Loke hired installed a mini kitchen counter where I can boil some tea and a mini fridge where there are cakes. Loke already told me that the snacks are going to be re-stocked and checked every Wednesday, friday, and Sunday morning before club hours. After all, they won't let me eat spoiled foods or so they said. I was already taught how boil tea. Grandmother always encourage me to hold Tea Parties so having this skill is necessary for me.

I tied the apron to my waist and began to boil some tea. After all, when Rouge wakes up, having a good warm tea after nap is good. It'll help him bring back his senses.

Minutes later I heard a soft moan. When I looked back Rouge sluggishly sits up while ruffling his hair. His eye sight turned to me. Since the tea is done, I grabbed a teacup from the tea set I just washed and half-poured it before walking up to him and placed it in front of him. "Good Afternoon Rouge." I smiled. "Here I've prepared some hot tea, it'll help you to wake up."

"Thanks." Gently, he took the teacup and have a sip. After that, I've noticed he's staring at it. "Lady Hannah Tea?"

That brought me to smile for an unknown reason. I never knew he's a Tea enthusiast like me. I sat beside him and placed a slice of lemon and cinnamon flavored cake before him. "Yes, Could it be that you also like tea?"

I took him seconds before answering then have a sip of it again "Well my mom was a Tea enthusiast. She loved tea. She always asks me to but some tea bags for her at the Chinese town nearby."

"I see.." I looked at the half-filled teacup on my hands. _'So he's mom likes tea too huh?...'_ I smiled. _' I wonder if I could meet her... I bet she's wonderful..'_ I giggled to myself.

"I never thought you'd like tea too." I looked at him back.

"We-Well... Grandmother wants me to have a hobby so... since I like tea, I've been collecting some tea bags from different countries." Well that was half lie though.. It's true I've collected some tea examples but... I never considered it as a hobby. *I sighed*

Without noticing, Rouge was looking at me while eating his cake. He must have noticed my behavior. He took a spoonful of cake and offered it to me. "Here"

_**'Indirect kiss...'**_I suddenly thought. We-well?... I gulped and took the offered cake without any second thought. We-We can't waste any food right?...

"Thank you" I lowered my face down. My face must be red by now. Damn Sugar. It's making my heart beat fast.

"Well it's not fair if I'm the only one eating the cake." I looked at him. " What's mine is yours... while all of you are mine."

I narrowed my eyes "That sounds... not fair." Rouge chuckled and stood up.

"Then how about I take you out on a date? I heard there's a new cafe opened downtown. Since you love tea, wanna stop by there?"

_'He's asked me on a date... a... DATE...'_

Rouge offered me a hand. 'Well... It won't hurt right?'

I reached for his hand a stood up. "A date sounds fun." I smiled cheerfully.

Rouge smiled. I untied the apron and quickly cleaned the table before going out. The school was almost empty. It's already 4:30 pm so going out with him is almost fine. Since the downtown area is nearby both of us just walked. He was a head of me placing his hands on his pockets, while I? *sigh* I was facing his back with my hands holding each other.

I narrowed my eyes. It would be good if I can hold his hand. I mean it's not like we're far from each other... I just want too... I wonder what would Levy-chan and Juvia would do in this situation? Will they whine for not having their hands hold? Or sulk...

Hang on...

Juvia and Levy-chan are on that Cafe now! "Ah! Rouge. I just remembered!" Both Rouge and I stopped walking and he looked at me. "Juvia and Levy-chan are in that Cafe now... We... can't afford to let them see us together... I'm sorry.." I looked down in shame.

Never mind the Holding hands... Having a date with Rouge in the Cafe sounds a lot better...What a bummer...

*sighed*

"It's ok.." rouge patted me in the head. " I understand.. you're doing this for me.. right?" I nodded.

_'Well Yeah.. they might threaten you.. If- If that'll happen, I won't see you anymore...'_ If it weren't for Rouge's warm hands, I would have cried my eyes out. Ah... that sound so Overacting... well you can't blame me... I just wanted the date.

"Well...since we're already here, why don't we have fun. I can treat you with some Crepes.. how's that sound?"

I looked at him. "What's Crepes?" Yes. I'm serious,

"You never had one before?"

I shook my head. "Grandmother said that Street Foods are bad for me."

"I see.. then let's go."

"Ah-Wait!" I grabbed the sleeve of his arm. Well since the date was cancelled... "Ca-Can I hold your hand instead?... never mind the Crepes... just holding hands... would be fine..." stammered... Now I'm totally insane... What's going on in my head lately?! AH! 12 Hours of Manner training! So unlade-like Lucy!

"Then here." I looked at him offering his hand to me. He Smiled... That's the first.

I took his hand and took a deep breath. his hands are surprisingly big... It was like.. my tiny cold hand was made for his big warm hand... "You're hand is big..." I smiled.

"That's because it was made for yours " I froze. "Let's go.." then before I knew it, Rouge took the lead and guide me through the busy streets of Magnolia.

My heart stopped. I was completely speechless. What was that he said? Those words just slipped out of my mouth. It's not like my brain told my mouth to do so! My.. My mouth was acting on its own!

I narrowed my eyelids while biting my lower lip._'Damn.. it's not just my heart who's beating fast... My tummy feels weird.. Utterly weird!'_

*Doushiyou?... my body is acting on its own.

And just as Rouge says. Rouge and I spend the entire afternoon playing games and stuff. I sucked at the games. That was the embarrassing part. But who knew Rouge was really good?! We tried a Plushy machine slot at a game store and won himself a cute little snow man with an orange cone-like nose. It was soo cute!

"Here." He gave it to me which I gladly accepted it.

"Uwaahhh! It's so cute! Yosh!" I raised it mid-air "From now on! I will bestow you the name: Plue and you shall be my Dog!" Then I tackled it into a hug. I can't help it! It's so cute!... also..._**'Rouge gave it to me...'**_ I giggled.

"Umn... it's not a dog..." he sweat dropped.

I ignored Rouge's comment and we proceeded to the park where an ice cream store is. The store has alot of flavors to choose. Blueberry, Vanilla, chocolate, caramel...

"hmnn..." I narrowed my eyes. It's so hard to choose from 58 flavors.. Japan keeps on inventing new flavors...

Rouge must have noticed my difficulty of choosing so never think twice and ordered for me. " How about you get some strawberry-Vanilla ice cream... It sounds like you...".

I looked at Rouge. Strawberry and Vanilla huh?... Not bad.. I love those flavors... "Jah... it wouldn't be fair if you'll be choosing mine. So You'll have chocolate-mint... It sounds alot like you too..." I smiled.

Rouge patted my head and ordered the said flavors. I guess street foods aren't that bad... it's kinda.. good. Rouge handed mine. We sat on a nearby table and talk about lot of things. Well mostly I was the one who do alot of talking. Rouge wasn't that talkative type. He kept on insisting that he'll listen to every word I'll say. So we sat there and talk about lots of things. I was kinda happy, I had so much fun. He was a good listener. And good part is Rouge was smiling while listening to me talking. It was already 6:30 p.m. when I've noticed the time.

_'Loke must be panicking right now.'_ After all, this is the first time I've gone out for too long.

I don't wanna go home... that was the first time that crossed my mind.

"Shall we head back?" he asked. I didn't want to answer so I nodded.

Rouge didn't let go of my hand the entire time after we ate ice cream. I wanted to protest about my hand. It felt sticky to me but he told me it was fine. He said he don't want to let go... we'll he's not the only one.

That was stupid of me to say that he has to let go of it, Because by the time I said that, I regretted it.

I've become addicted to my Creepy 'Otaku's warm hand... Creepy right?... Nah..I don't think so.

The park was already lit it's lights. By the time I knew it, it's already dark. We we're both walking silent. it was like the 'Talk' in the ice cream store never existed. It was so silent.

" Lucy, you ok?" he looked at me. His poker face is back...

"eh?"

Rouge sighed and dragged me to an underpass. Ok?... now what does he intend to do on the dark underpass? I wanted to protest not going in there because it's too dark in there! I tightened my grip on Plue. What is he going to do to me? It's not like I don't trust him.. but under the dark underpass?

"Ro-rouge?.. Ah-"

Rouge and I entered the underpass. It was dim pitch black. I couldn't see anything but I felt Rouge pinning me in the wall. He was hugging me.

"Rouge?..."

Rouge didn't answer and tighten his hug on me before he raised me up and kissed me in my lips. My eyes widen in shock. He was kissing me aggressively. Rouge's lips parted and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry about that..."

"eh? why?"

"You look.. unhappy.." he told me with a hint of sadness in his tone.

I see... he noticed it.

Rouge noticed that I don't want to go home yet. He was able to see it.

I wrapped Rogue's head with my arms. He was doing the same with me. He hugged me like I would slip out from his embrace. "Today...I learned a lot of stuff this afternoon. I was able to have fun. To eat something that I'm not allowed to" I giggled for a bit for that. " I was able to learn what meant to enjoy things without being told." I unhugged Rouge and cupped his face with my forehead touching mine.

The Darkness is a very bad thing in this situation. I can't see those attractive rubylike eyes of his. But it was also a good thing to me... Because I know my face must be very red like a big Red Ripened Tomato by now.

"So for now... let's just enjoy this last minute of afternoon and don't let go of me." I boldly said.

Rouge didn't said anything and pressed his warm lips to mine. Compared to the first and second kisses, the third one was different. It was gentle and I like it. It was like he was sending me some sort of special message. He doesn't wanna let me go and neither do I. The warmth of his body supporting me in the wall, the softness of his hair, the kiss was to my way he caressed me. The softness of his lips, and the sweet flavor of chocolate-mint from the ice cream. I enjoyed it. I really did.

It made me feel... Special.

I don't know kind this feeling is making me feel like there's butterflies in my stomach and the loud thumping of my heart or where in the stage we are right now but definitely never in the 'FRIENDLY STAGE'.

But you know what? I don't really care right now... All I care was this... I don't care what Virus it is.

I don't wanna think of anything... All I wanted was him..

Rouge parted his lips from mine. We were both panting for the need of air. My mind was blank the entire kiss. I couldn't explain it but there's one thing I know...

And is 'It's the Best kiss I've Ever Had' And that brought me to smile washing the sadness and frustration I've felt before entering this underpass. He brushed off some of my hair and placed it at the back of my ear before kissing the my forehead.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Let's" I cheered.

Rouge and I stepped into the light. We we're both smiling. My right was clutching Plue to my chest while the left was held by Rouge kissing the back of it. He looked at me in the eye and we both walked out of the park holding hands.

"Remember when I said I wanted a date on that brand new cafe?" I asked.

He looked at me. "hmn?"

"This is better. We should do this more often!" I smiled with all of my heart.

Rouge smiled entangling his fingers with mine.

It was dark already. Neither of us cared if someone from the school might see us. Because no matter what happened, I would never abandon this warmth...

The Warmth of His Hand that is...

~#$%^&*(()_)^%# $%&*~  
?'s POV

It was already 7:30 p.m. I had a good time talking with my friends on that 'New' Cafe that's hot on everyone's tongue. Their cakes are soo good. It was the best there is here in Magnolia.

"Wahh!~~ Their cakes are so Good!" a friend of mine said.

"Hmn.. Juvia agrees. We should invite Lucy-san next time. Neh, Levy-chan?" Juvia happily said.

"We-well.. hmn. You're right." she cheered.

The three of us talked happily. But when we passed on the Park. I saw something that caught my eye.

Did Lucy just went out from there-Hold on... WHO'S THAT?!

MY eyes widen on the two figures. A blonde holding some sort of white plushy and a... black haired guy? The blonde was definitely Lucy. What's she doing on the Park? More Importantly... WHO'S THAT?!

I narrowed my eyes.

"hmn? What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

I looked at to my friends and smiled. "Nope.. nothing's wrong..."

'I hope so.. but looking at Lucy... I've never seen her smiled so beautifully. What happened?' Well no matter what, I'll just leave this. JUST! This. I'll eventually find out. For now.. I'll trust her decision.

I just hope she won't get hurt...

* * *

Next Chapter: The Bucket List for Club Activities


	10. Extra- The consequence

**HEY My Wonderful readers, and friends from all over the world!**

**I have a terrible bad news... But first of all, I'm deeply so sorry for not updating this past two days even though I said I would update it everyday. You see I caught a flu three days ago. I can't update if my laptop is confiscated by my mom. Thanks to some good results by taking lots of bitter medicines, I've been given an opportunity to update. HURAAH!:'DD**

**This is not the promised chapter 'THE BUCKET LIST FOR THE CLUB ACTIVITIES'. I've been having problems with it but the chapter story plot has been finished. The only problem is...**

**I don't know what I would put in it. But all I know is that it'll be consist of different types of dates, situation, and experiments. so please if you could think of one or two, don't hesitate to give one. I beg of you everyone. TT_TT**

**I already had some examples:**

*** Festival date( You know the one that you have to wear a yukata with?) DATE**

*** The Feeding-the-guy-on-your-lap-with your-cooking-effect( does it sound weird?) EXPERIMENT**

***Let's Celebrate Pets day!(They will be wearing animal pajamalike costume) SITUATION**

***The- Parent(play)-thingy-with-Wendy(Wendy would be a preschooler here. I don't know when will she appear but I've been thinking of giving her a filler chapter about her 1st day in preschool where she would meet Romeo and do 'CUTE' things together. *insert author squeal*XD SITUATION**

**And.. the cutest one I've think so far is**

***Taking care of 'FROSH' the cute cat together.( there will be a heated moment and 100% fluff here. but not infront of Frosh of courseXD) EXPERIMENT**

**IF you want to add something too, Please don't hesitate. The more the Merrier.. right? Also... the more awkward, the more the.. ULALALA~~~XDD**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairy tail. **  
**Warning: Not beta read yet. Will replace if the beta read chapter is out. ^^**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I won't deny I had a fun spending time with Rouge in the Park.

Yes. I don't deny that.

After we returned from the school to get our bags in the clubroom, I checked my phone for some messages. And before I even realized it, I'm DOOMED.

My eyes widen from the numbers of messages I've got from everyone. Mainly Loke,(he sounds angry by the way), Virgo, Capricorn, Lisanna(mostly the topic is Natsu-senpai), Laxus-nii(which he heard that I haven't come home yet), Sting-nii(another brother who's panicking in his messages), Erza, Levy, Juvia, Grandmother...CRAAP...

GRANDMOTHER KNEW?!

'What Am I gonna do?!' I thought while pacing back and forth at the front gate of the mansion.

Right now, after I read all of their messages while on the cab(Rouge offered to escort me but I said no) I've been having this feeling like any minute now Grandmother would burst out of the gates and drag me to a torture chamber... which... I don't know why I'm thinking she has one but- I'm Doomed! Loke would scold me! Virgo would give me 12 hours of manner training, and Grandmother would transfers me to somewhere I couldn't meet my brothers and friends... and Rouge anymore! I'll Die!

'Ok!' I took a deep breath while shaking my hands in front of me. "I know this is your first time going home late without consent Lucy. I know you wanted to travel soooo far away right now but you have to face your consequences!"

"Coz a lady must never return home late without consent from her Family."

"Right! A lady must never return home late without her family's consent!" I cheered with my fist in the air unaware of the menacing aura at my bac-Oh. I'm all aware now...

Apparently facing the front gates of your house with your back is NOT a good Idea. So kids! A friendly reminder. Never turn your back on your house's gates from pacing back and forth coming back late from school.

Congratulations Lucy. New lesson learned.

When I turned my head slowly, My blood rushed down. I went pale and violet vertical line strips visibly appeared in my forehead. There stood Loke with a smile so bright that it clashes with his dark violet swirling aura. Like literally. It's really visible in a human naked eye!

"Go-Good A-Afternoon Loke." I smiled. 'Ok relax. breathe...'

This isn't helping. I wanted to cry now. This IS my FIRST time. I don't know what to do! I have no backup plan for this!

"Good Afternoon, Lady Lucy. Where were you arriving soooo late like- UW! 8:00 in the evening!ahahahhahaha~~~!" Loke laughed.

I gulped. My knees are shaking. I'm having a rough time maintaining my smile, Poor Plue being squished in my chest with both of my arms. Loke's totally going to pop NOW!

Ahhhh..hahahaha...ha...ha... That's such a great laugh... Now. Where. Were. YOU?!" He looked at me with his dark black piercing eyes.

"EPPP!...I-ah... I..I..". I gulped..." I don't know what to answer...*sniff*.. *sniff*.. Now I'm crying. My head is blank. If I'll tell them that I'm with a boy from my class who's been titled the 'CREPPY OTAKU', I'm dead. I don't wanna know anymore..." I... I'm so Sorr-HIC!-rry! I!HIC! I-I don't me-HIC! To! Lo-HIC! I'm so sorry for- HIC! Arriving so-HIC! Late... I'm Sorry..."

Instead of arguing more, Loke sighed deeply and offered his handkerchief with I took it gladly and blew my nose off. He patted my head and took my bag from the ground.

"Hey... It's just that.. I was worried. Well All of us are. Capricorn, your father's family butler have been crying his eyes out chanting your name. If corrections are necessary, both he and your father. Laxus-sama has been cheering them up with a tissue box in his hand while Sting-sama was already in front of the phone ready to dial the Family's personal Army to find you. We too are worried. Well... not all of us..." He looked away while leading me inside the mansion.

"Well.. It's ok.. she doesn't really care about me that much.. How about Grandmother?" I asked him.

"We lied to her." he told me with a straight face. I love these guys so much...

"oh..."

"But this doesn't give you the 'Safe Flag' Honey."

"Aw..." Much to my dismay, I'm still going to be preach... well extended to the next day that is.

What Loke said was true. Mr. and Mrs. Celestia came and hugged me right after I stepped in the main house. They cried and lead me to the conference room where a large flat screen TV and a large couch was settled in front of it. The couples scolded me then the Flat screen TV turned on and my brother's suddenly bombed me with thousands of questions. I was silent the whole preaching thing. I wanted to cry but as soon as they hear me squeal for forgiveness they didn't think twice and forgave me easily.

Man. I have such a weird family...

After the whole 'Family and Butler Preach Program', Virgo came and lead me to my room's bathroom. She also scolded me in the entire bath time and got extended to the dressing up part but neither less, after that she hugged me tight.

"Hime~~~HIC! I'm So Glad you weren't Raped!~HIC!" she continually told me while giving me one of his tight hugs.

"I was what?" I sweat dropped.

Now another lesson learned. 'Never return home late or else everybody would react.'

After the long tired, weird, happy, content day, I did my assignments swiftly and go straight in my see-through pink nightgown with Plue in my arms. Happily hugging the very first Plushy Rouge gave me.

"You know Plue... It's been a veeerryy long day." I held Plue up in the air. I smiled. "Sweat dreams Plue..."

I looked around... well no one's here so... I leaned Plue's face near mine and gave it a kiss in his lips. Wishing that 'THAT' kiss would be received by HIM. " Sweet Dreams too... Rouge.." I smiled.

The memory of Rouge holding my hands tight in that entire time suddenly gave me this warm feeling... hmnn...A warm, fuzzy, heart-racing, heart-thumping, good feeling. I don't know what's it called but I definitely like it.

No...I love it.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Bucket List for Club Activities


	11. Chapter 8- The Bucket List(shorten name)

**HEY My Wonderful readers, and friends from all over the world!**

**YAY! Another chapter's out! One question, do you guys read Fairytail manga? Have you checked . They just unlicensed it. Anyway, Rouge, Natsu, and Sting looks soo Cool on the 2nd last page!XDDD Kyaaa! I can't help but to fangirl! My cousin just practically shouting "MAH BODY IS READY!" I really died hearing her shouting like that, I mean... who doesn't? The three of them look soo sexy!XDDD**

**ALL HAIL MASHIMA-SENSEI!HURRRAAH!9^o^)/**

**Also, Thank you for those who FAV, FALLOW, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Fairy tail. **  
**Warning: Not beta read yet. Will be replaced if the beta read chapter is out. ^^**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

~Lucy's POV~

"Well Lucy Dreyar Heartfilia.. my little sister. Have you learned your lesson yet?" Laxus-nii glared at me while tapping his feet on the ground with crossed arms.

I gulped. I thought the whole' Parent and butler preaching Program' was over. Now it got extended to the 'Brother Extension Preaching Program'

*sniff* but I don't really regret any of it.

" Yes. Within the depths of my heart.. I'm truly sorry." I looked down.

You must be wondering what kind of situation I am right now. My brother Laxus-nii is very protective. When the lunch bell rang, Laxus-nii was already waiting at my classroom's door. So I approached him and he told me he wanted to talk to me about something leading to this. Another set of scolding. Laxus-nii looked like he doesn't care sometimes but he's a real softy when it comes to this. After I avoided some of their bomb questions, that doesn't mean he won't preach me for coming home late. After all what had happened last night, I thought it's all over. I can finally have peace. Also I was supposed to bring Plue to the clubroom before I'll go to the rooftop. I don't have the heart to leave him in my room. Plue's special to me! If Grandmother might come home, she'll rip him off apart and burn him to ashes. That's why I haven't own any fluffy teddy bears in the mansion. She hates them.

Laxus-nii sighed and patted my head with a smile. "Just don't do it again. We all got worried you know?"

"Yeah... Loke already told me that as the guilty process of the Preaching Program." I sighed.

"Well..." he paused and chuckled a bit " Glad you know. Let's go. Mirajane and the others are waiting for us." With that signal, he took my bento and walked with me to the rooftop. He's really a gentleman despite his scary looks(which he received from Papa and a scary aura from mama.) When we arrived from the rooftop, I sat between Levy-chan and Sting-nii. He ruffled my hair and hugged me.

"Glad you return safe, Princess." He cheered.

I smiled at them. There's no changes at all within the circle as we ate launch. Sting-nii traded his lunchbox with mine. He said mine tastes better than his. So I gladly gave him mine which Laxus-nii complained about it a lot.

''Oi Seriously Sting! Give the little sister her Lunchbox back! You're the biggest reason she's so skinny!" Laxus-nii roared at him.

"Oh shut up, Laxus-nii. I'm not you who had a girlfriend who's ready to feed you! Also! How can you fish something like that!" he shouted at him while pointing his chopsticks to Mira-senpai. "How in the hell can you hook something so perfect like that in your looks! No matter how I see it, it's unbelievable!" he snorted and went back to his eating.

Mira-senpai giggled as Laxus-nii threw his arms around Mira-senpai's shoulder. "Compared to you, I have Magic!" he grinned ear to ear earning a soft slap from Mira-senpai on his chest

"Oh stop it~!" then she giggled cutely.

Sting-nii shrugged. "Magic my Ass!"

All of us laughed. We all know Sting-nii getting a little grumpy these days without Lisanna. He has no one to bicker with and no one to pick a fight with(Well there's Gray-senpai and Gajeel-senpai but.. Lisanna's the best to tease according to him). Well to get straight into the point, he's Jealous.

"Sting-nii, I think you're just jealous. Just because Lisanna isn't here-"

"For the last time! I don't like that Monkey Queen! Sheesh Lucy!*sniff* I thought you're on my side!" He whined as he mixed all of his food into one. Sting-nii really does have a weird taste when it comes to food.

"Oh stop denying Sting. You're jealous." Gray grinned.

"Hmn! Juvia agrees."

"Well, all of us agree." Gajeel-senpai said earning the majorities of the group's grins.

"Urgghh! I'm not. I don't like her and I don't care if she'll rape that ash-brain!"

"Sting-nii, that's too mean!" I pouted.

"Well, it's the truth! I saw it on her bucket list!" he defended.

I stopped. Wait. What's a bucket list? a list of buckets? hmnn... why would humanity needs a bucket full of list? I titled my head in confusion. And why would Lisanna rape Natsu-senpai. It's true he has a well toned body and has a sunny personality but... he's really dense and much more of an idiot(I'm so sorry Natsu-sepai!).

"Ehh? so she's still doing that huh?" Levy grinned. "neh! Sting-senpai! how did you see it? Please tell me it's full of embarrassing things she wanted to do!"

Sting-nii stopped eating and paused. "Well... it's just.. normal ones."

"Well it's Lisanna we're talking about." Erza munched on her cake. " She like those kinds of things."

"hmn! she even had it on her room." Mira-senpai squealed with both hands on her cheeks. "She's so adorable!"

Apparently Sting-nii looked at her horror-strucked. "Just what part of her is adorable?" he sweat dropped.

All of us stopped eating and looked at him. "You know what we're talking about."

"hmn!hmn!" Levy nodded.

"U-Urusai! I- I don't know! TCH!" he clicked his tongue and looked away. trying to hide his pinkish cheeks from us.

Gosh... He really does have feelings for my tomboyish white-haired bestfriend.

But... I've been meaning to ask this.."Neh.." All of them looked at me. "What's a bucket List?"

.

.

Ok... this is getting awkward." I'm serious."

.

.  
"You mean... you don't know?" Jellal asked. I nodded.

"Well it's not surprising. Your old hag won't hammer it in your head-OWW! Why you Shrimp!" Gajeel eyed Levy-chan with angry...OK?

"Shut it Gajeel. Bad manners." she scolded him.

"Well a bucket list is something you want to do." Mira-senpai explained.

"You mean... it's not a list of buckets... You know.. This?" I shaped the form in the air with my hands earning some giggles from my friends. "What?"

"Lucy-san, Juvia just thinks you're adorable! Neh! Gray-sama?" Juvia looked with Gray-senpai with hearts in her eyes.

"Well... as much as I wanted not to agree with Juvia... we all do." Gray grinned.

All of them looked at me grinning. I felt my cheeks heats up. What's up with them?! It's not my fault I don't know. Yes I might be intelligent but it doesn't mean I know everything. Grandmother hammered complicated things to my head. Not simple ones. Mou... Everybody's just mean. I tried to cover my face but Levy-chan and Sting-nii keep brushing my hands off and hold it down making the blush even more complicated. This is embarrassing! Someone! _

"Uwahh! Look! Lu-chan's blushing! Everyone take your phones and take a picture!"Levy shouted signaling the others to take their phones and took a picture of my face.

Why does everybody looks so surprise when I blush?! I-It's just.. blush.. Mou... This is so embarrassing.. I want a hole where I could hide! I let out a soft whimper which everybody didn't care about and proceeded their doings. Oh Kami-sama...

"Ahh~~ She's just too cute! Neh! I want a child like that!" Mira-senpai beamed at Laxus-nii. Both Laxus-nii and I blushed.

"Err... Of course!" He giggled and kissed her cheek. "Papa's going to be proud of me. Sting! don't let go of her!"

Sting-nii saluted at him and grinned. I wanted to protest but my hands are being tied by the two demons besides me. OH Kami-sama! Help!

"HA! I'll be rich with this!*CLICK!* There!" Gajeel took a picture of my face. "GOLD!"

"HEY! Delete that!" Sting-nii, Levy-chan, and Laxus-nii shouted at him.

"HMN! Damn right! Don't sell them!"

"OI!-OMPH! Shrimp!"

"Shut it!"

Umnn... everyone-Omph! YOU BRATS!"

"AHH! Mirajane you bitch! MY cake!"

"E-Erza! ca-calm dow-"

"I'm Fucking CALM!"

"HEY! Don't leave me out!"

"Fuck You Gray! You spilled my Rice!"

"Gray-sama! Juvia will- URG!"

"Sting you Hornet! Give me back my Boxers!"

and...

so on...

Levy-chan and Sting-nii let go of my hands and entered the brawl. I sweat dropped. _'What just happened?'_ Just one of their ridiculous brawls... Of course I distanced myself away from them. This is also the main reason why we don't eat at the cafeteria anymore, when things go wrong and suddenly became too weird, a brawl is expecting to begin. *sigh* These guys never change. I'm just glad the Principal gave us the rooftop or else...

*sigh*

Speaking of which... Bucket list huh?

hmnn... sounds.. exciting! Now think about it, we haven't planned out our club activities yet since the senpais are busy with their senior year.. hmn.. I wonder when will we meet them? But for now, a bucket list sounds fun!

~TIME SKIP~  
The Next Day  
Clubroom meeting. 3:30 p.m.  
**No one's POV**

"So... you decided to do a bucket list out of curiosity." Rogue scanned the very long list in his hand. "and... this is what you want to do."

"HMN!" the blonde girl beside him cheered while hugging a tea tray in my arms.

Rogue's eye twitch while looking her. Sure it's normal for a person to make a bucket list but... why over 60?! Did she expect him to do these stuffs with her?! Rogue sighed and rubbed his temples. He has no problem on the numbers... the main reason is the things she wanted to do like:

*Wear an animal costume on pets day with Rogue(and he has no knowledge when is that and why?)

*Go to the Zoo with Rogue

* Try to make chocolates with Rogue

* Go on the Beach with Rogue

*Ride a Ferris wheel with Rogue

*Take care of a cat with Rogue

* go to a festival with Rogue

* dance with Rogue on a festival dance

* Parent plaything with Rogue

* Go on the amusement Park

*play with fireworks with Rogue

* Visit a wedding with Rogue. I don't care who's gonna be wed. But as long as Rogue's with me it's fine:)

* Eat Crepes

*Have another downtown Date with Rogue

*learn to play Soccer with Rogue

*Test of courage

* Bake with Rogue

*Wear kitty ears and tails for the whole club meeting with Rogue

*Feed Rogue

*snuggle with Rogue when winter comes.

*Have a hot chocolate with Rogue

*celebrate Christmas with Rogue

*celebrate New Year with Rogue

*Watch a dolphin Show with Rogue

*Cosplay

*Singing contest with a bunch of friends of course, Rogue has to be there!:D

*Answer some Dumb(I don't know why but... Sting-nii always tell this to Lisanna) questions!350 questions to be exact!:D

And... So on...

'Look! There's even some spaces left. Nice...' Rogue looked at the bucket list with awe, kinda scared, surprised, cannot-be-painted face. He didn't even realized she made this. Well she looked like she's not the type to make one. When classes starts, her aura and appearance changes. She looked like a really high-class, delicate, Perfect example of a Yamato Nadeshiko with no hint of imperfection walking on the corridor with her gentle smile holding her notebooks while the breeze danced with her hair like a flower. But when club meeting starts...

Rogue glanced at the so called 'Perfect Example of a Delicate Flower' besides him. She's smiling. not the smile she's wearing in public but the unique one which he founds soo attractive making every male with raging hormones in the planet goes on a rampage- Geez... What was he doing again?

"You wanted to go to the Zoo?" He asked with one of his famous poker face.

The blonde girl beamed with excitement and nodded with a hum. "I wanted to know what kind of species Plue is!"

Rogue sweat dropped. If it weren't for his hand in the table he'll fall down on the ground like one of those animated style Sweat-Dropped-Fall-To-The-Ground-Drop. He could totally swear he saw some fully bloomed flowers in her background and some stars. She looked... Too excited and pleased. Ah! Now he remembers something. When clubroom starts. When the two of them are alone she's not the Perfect Flower everybody looks up to. Just an innocent, smart in very complicated lessons, but dumb(no offence) on the normal ones. Like what a crepe looks like, how does it taste?, why some ants are red not black, Why cows moo, How to use a broom, Plue is a dog, Are you telling the truth if you lie in bed? Do witches run spell checkers, Do vampires get AIDS? What is the speed of dark? If you're born again, do you have two bellybuttons? and some very simple facts which she'll question to you. Clearly. She's raised to be a professional but not to be a normal one. Heck she'll even question how to be normal.

Really... she's just an airhead when it comes to normal things... but it doesn't mean he hates it. It's the opposite. But concerning about Plue. The Cute Plushy he gave to her.

She has to face the truth... It's the best for her.

"Lucy... Plue doesn't exist. He's a toy." He said without looking at her with a plain face. 'Sorry about that.' he mentally apologized.

Seconds later. She's still silent. He hasn't been facing her for a couple of seconds. He was beginning to get worried. So he looked at her and paused...

he felt the Strong Guilt. The brutal guilt tearing his stone heart(according to some people) apart. Lucy stood there with a tray on her chest letting some drops of tears running down from her eyes down the shiny silver tray. She was sobbing hard like someone just died and she couldn't accept it.

She's crying. He felt horrible. He made her cry.

"Plue..*Drip* Doesn't-*sniff and drip* Exist?... Why?" then she continued sobbing while rubbing one of her hands in her eyes. She looked like a little child whose candy got snatched by a bully. And that's him.

Quickly, he pulled her down to his lap gently facing him. He swore he's panicking trying to wipe every tear running down in her face. Lucy cried because he broke her dream to know more about Plue. He literally just broke it carelessly forgetting the fact that she's Very innocent as a 3 year old child when it comes to this. Lucy began to hiccup which added to the guilt. He also remembered about her being scolded by two entire households from different houses because of being late to come home.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him with watery eyes. Somehow he finds it so cute that he just wanted to cuddle the life out of her. But because he's not that kind of person, he didn't.

"Why?*sob* Why Plue doesn't exist?*Sob*Sob* Does his entire species died?" She looked at him with a very sad expression.

Rogue wanted to laugh. No. It's the truth. He swear to God he wanted to laugh his guts out from that question. Not to mention. She looked to adorable. No wonder her friends are so attached to her. Especially that Basketball Manager Lisanna Strauss the little sister of Mirajane Strauss and Levy Macgarden. Not to mention her protective brothers.

Now.. Rogue learned a lesson. Gently he pulled her close to him and gave the crying girl a hug. To hide his amused grinning face who's trying it's best not to laugh and to comfort the crying innocent pure white flower in his arms. "Yep... They lived with the dinosaurs and one day.. just like them... they disappeared."

Lucy cried hard hugging him back. "So Plue's dead!" she wailed silently while Rogue cradled her sideways slowly. He tried to hushed her softly while petting her head resting in his shoulder. Now he just made it worse.

She's crying hard... and it's much more worse than the first. Well he didn't even have the experience to comfort a girl in the first place! Now what?! Thinking of a reason an idea popped in his mind.

"But Hey! They just disappeared! It doesn't mean they all died. Maybe... they went to a safer place before a meteorite fell on Earth killing all dinosaurs." He confidently said. 'Well done Rogue.' he hummed to himself.

Unfortunately, Lucy looked at him in the eye. She looked more devastated!" I-If that's so.. Why?*sob* Why didn't they take the Dinosaurs with them?" She cried again...

'Jesus! She crying because of that too?!' Rogue's eye twitched. "We-Well.." he looked away and think. "The dinosaurs were mean to them. Very mean to them."

"Eh?" she stopped crying.

"Mean? " she cutely titled her head. God... he could felt the lust winning him over.

"Hmn." he nodded "They were very mean to them. Plue and his family were always being bullied by the dinosaurs because of their height and cuteness. Dinosaurs looked so ugly because of their wrinkled, dry skin so they cursed Plue and his family for their cuteness. So when the big meteorite came, they hide somewhere safe leaving the envious dinosaurs to die." he which spread out of his mouth just to explain to her. He just hope she'll believe him.

"But why did they-HIC! leave them-HIC! out?" she's still having her hiccups but she's not crying anymore. '_Thank God!'_ he sighed slowly in relief. She looked down-side while Rogue kissed her head as he hummed.

"Well. they might become the dinosaur's food if they'll let them in their safety place. But Hey, look on the bright side. Plue found his way to you." He smiled softly to her. Thankfully she responded with a smile.

"But I still wanted to go to a Zoo with you." She gripped on his uniform and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then I'll take you next weekend. After all, it's my fault you got scolded by your household." Rogue petted her head when Lucy sat properly on his lap and kissed his cheek. She saw this yesterday when Mira-senpai did the same to her brother to cheer him up one time. She wanted to do the same to Rogue so she took his first cheek kiss which earned the boy's charming smile. Since Lucy insisted to take his glasses of when clubroom starts, he looked at her passionately and gave her a long peck on her lips.

It was simply blissful. It wasn't to flashy nor passionate. It was quite simple but it's enough to make her heart skip a beat. Their lips parted and Rogue smiled amusedly seeing the girls flustered face. He took her wrist and kissed it. He looked at her and kissed the corner of her eyes for the tears she shed because of her Plue. Ah! Scratch that. **_Their_**_ **Plue**_. So put that in your mind everyone. and for the last kiss, he took her very nose kiss earning a giggle from the girl.

He can't help it. She's just too cute for him. Enough to gave him diabetes because of her sweet and natural self.

"Then next weekend it is!" She giggled while hugging him tightly. "Ah! I forgot! I brought some strawberry angel cake today. I'll get it!"

When Lucy stood up and run to the mini fridge to get the cake, Rogue smiled and sighed contentedly. He looked at Lucy who had the sweet smile plastered on her face. The one he loved to see the most.

'She so cute...' he thought while narrowing his eyes looking at her with a smile while resting his head with his hand on the table. 'Yep.. utterly cute.'

"Neh, Rogue! do you want some tea to go with it? I'll brew some." She beamed.

"Hmn.." he hummed with satisfaction.

Well who couldn't resist such a cute girl like her?

**~Somewhere near the Sunset Beach far away from Magnolia~**

Somewhere along the beach there stood a short white-haired girl wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts with a pair of sunglasses. She was talking on the phone while looking at the sunset sinking down the sea.

"Hmn!... Yep.. We're going home... Ah! Nee-chan, Leave me some ok?.. hmnn! I'm totally going to surprise Lucy!" She cheered.

"Manager!Natsu-senpai said we're ready to go!" one of the basketball players waved and shouted at her. "We're all set!" he cheered.

"Ah! Mira-nee, we're going. Bye!" she turned at him and stretched her arms up and groaned. She turned at the guy she informed him and smiled." I'll be there!" She waved back. "well then.. It's about time we go back..."

She looked in front of the...ok.. this may sound creepy but(HEY!)... she looked in front of you and winked. "So You better Look Forward For My Arrival, Neh~~~!"  
.

.

.

.  
Talking about breaking the fourth wall!XDD

* * *

Next Chapter: Lisanna's back!


	12. Chapter 9- Lisanna's back

**HI EVERYONE!**

**First of all, HAPPY ROLU WEEK!XDD(I don't know if it's true but... I'm just doing itXDD)**

**I'm really so sorry for not updating these days, My flu got worse and my mother practically confiscated my Laptop. I was itching to update but everytime I ask permission to use my laptop, she glares at me.**

**But thanks to that, It gave me time to fix the next storyline for future chapters. This way, I won't have trouble with Author blocks. I'm not gonna take long with the notice because I have alot of Reviews to answers also new Fav and followers. TT_TT I'm really sorry everyone but my head still hurts from the flu. Also I still have runny nose because of the rainy weather we have here at my place and it's making my head twice painful. *sniff* I just hope this chapter will be ok.**

**BUT Let's not be gloomy!^o^ Think positive and do things Positively!**

**Special Shout-outs to these awesome people who 'Fav':**

**Fairy-San,Meadow Melody, OgaxHilda, RingoY, Risshu, Tessa the ciclopse, anteda122013, , xXIceMakeGrayXx Thank you so much for the Fav!^^ From the bottom of my heart Thank you so much for reading!**

**Lets not forget these New Followers:**

**APeaceOfPie4Everybody011, Amy wolfscent and Co, Aura1271, DarkDragonGirl14, Fairy-San, Kstarwolf, Oga-Hilda, RingoY, lucyeucliffe00, serenah. revera, sexy1571, xXIceMakeGrayXx. Yayy! New followers!^o^)Thank you so much for the following! You Don't know how grateful I am!**

**And now for the Reviews! Dum!Dum!Dum!~~~(~^o^)~**

**Amy wolfscent and Co: Aww Thank you! Don't worry expect the unexpected! You you have anything to suggest or things you want to add or suggest, don't hesitate to pm me;D**

**Rosaline Yana: First of all I love you too! You kept on reviewing chapters. It really touched my heart! You don't know how happy I am everytime you guys gives your reviews. Also expect more fluffy,adorable, and steamy scenes when Frosh come up. Also I can't really imagine Rogue beig lovey dovey with Lucy...O/_/O... AH! GAWD!XD let's just pretend we're imagining Rogue in his old hairstyle for now! Thank to your chapter 11 review it gave me an idea!:3**

**Risshu: First of all I can't believe you're reading my story. Because I love both of your stories! I'm really happy that one of my new favorite writers are reading mine. Just three words. I'm So Happy!~~**

**XxX12KeysXxX: Well it was pretty But thank you for the support though. And thank your review about Lucy and Rogue being adorable. Don't worry mooore adorable scenes are still cooking and ready to be served at the right time:D Also Lucy's adorableness is necessary for the story. I know she's OOC here but it helps to stand out Rogue a little more. Lucy being innocent and Pure while Rogue being mysterious and dark is too cute for And I know that feeling you're feeling everytime I read Shoujo mangas. ALL HAIL SHOUJO MANGAS!**

**IzzyLovesRolu: I read your fanfic and I fell in my chair. I know I sound overacting but that's just I am. I love your fanfic! I lost count the numbers of my giggles. Please keep up the good work!And thank you so much for the support and reviews!**

**Demise Survive: OMG! I missed you! Also thank you for the suggestion. I already wrote it in the bucket list. So If you guys have any suggestions for the bucket list, don't hesitate to give. Also let's just hope they wont kill Rogue.^^)"a**

**OgaxHilda: Someday when the girl Finally realizes that it's not a bug, or a program troubleshoot, or a sickness... but someday... And! I certainly will make sure it'll be soo romantic when it'll happen! :DD**

**DarkDragonGirl14: Actually I'm struggling to not misspelled 'Rogue' to 'Rouge'. Up until now. I just hope that I didn't this time. Also thank you for the notice! And thank you for the review!**

**Phew! that took a while.^^I know I was being unfair these days and I'm really sorry. To make up, I just hope that this chapter will be fine for you guys*crossfingers* But don't worry!To make amends for my crime! I'm giving spoilers for the next chapter.**

**'Rogue is Jealous and furious. There goes a saying no 'Even if that man is silent, it doesn't mean he's not thinking of anything. After all, no Man reveals his crimes for the future to anyone.'.'**

**O_O ok I just hoped it made sense because I just remembered that on a caption in 9gag on facebook. But I just hope you get the point:DD**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to murder Mashima-sensei make fairytail mine, I cannot.**  
**Warning: NonBetaread. Will be replaced if the betachapter is out.**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

~Ding!Dong~

~Ding!Dong!~

I pushed the doorbell attached to the gate as I hummed in front of the door in front of me while gripping a cake container in my hands.

Today, Saturday at 10:35 a.m. Erza, Levy-chan, and I are going to spend the entire afternoon in Erza's Apartment. Since Grandmother's too busy doing things in London for something she's currently managing, meeting with my friends on weekends without studying is ok.

Well... I usually go here at Erza's place to have a study group but...

This time... it's something about what I realized this morning and it's been bothering me till now.

Gathering up my courage, I closed my eyes just to focus my mind. This somehow is helping me to calm down. When the gates unlocked, Erza greeted me with a smile so is Levy-chan waving at me at the door.

"Good afternoon Erza. I brought cake." I showed her the box.

Erza loves cake. Surely she'll help me with this problem!

"Ah!" her eyes twinkle. "Is it the famous Strawberry Angel cake topped with cinnamon perfectly blended with honey?"

I sweat dropped. Her information about cakes are really 'God' class. "hmn! I hope you'll love it." I smiled. 'Well at least she likes it.'

Erza took the box and hugged me tight as a 'Thanks' for the cake before we entered her apartment. Nothing has changed much though. She still has her collection of armored toy figurines. Katanas hanged over the T.V., Japanese calligraphies, and of course. Her picture of Jellal and her in yukatas. Levy took it as a surprise last autumn festival. IT was a reminder about them on a 'Date'.

Ah... memories. She looked so cute with her face so red. I wonder why she kept it despite the threats she gave to Levy-chan to burn the picture? she must have changed he mind.

"So, It's rare for you to call us for a talk Lucy, what's the matter?" Erza sat down while pouring tea in a teacup before giving it to me.

"Well...nothing.. it's just that..."

"Love?" Levy rested her cheek in her wrist

I looked at her. Well there's no use hiding it if it's the only one thing I don't understand in the world. "We-Well... " I looked away. 'Gotta avoid topics that might lead to Rogue right now.' I blushed.

Ah!" S-So Levy-chan! How about you and Gajeel-senpai! Did something happened?" I cheered at them hoping that it'll be enough to cover my tensed soul.

Levy-chan narrowed her eyelids and pouted.

OK...?

I sighed. "Fine... Ho-How do you feel when Gajeel-senpai... or you Erza when Jellal is besides.. you" I picked the cup and blew the steam created by the tea.

Both Erza and Levy looked at each other. They smiled and looked at me.

" Tell me... it's a boy right?"Erza grinned.

I flinched. "We-Well...?"

"OH! Lu-chan!" Levy-chan squealed. "You gotta tell us who!"

Both Levy-chan and Erza leaned close to me with dazzle in their eyes. I couldn't think of a reason to push away this current situation of mine. I tried looking both sideways for escape but sadly I haven't found one. Also if I'll tell them that it's Rogue, who knows what these two will do. They'll go ballistic and would march towards him with torches and axes.

"We-well... I- I can't tell you yet." I looked away while sipping my tea.

Erza stared at me and clasped her hands together. "Ah! Is this boy the one you're with the park with last Wednesday?"

I spit the tea and looked at them with horror. How.. HOW DID ERZA KNEW I WENT TO THE PARK?! No. THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE! DID SHE SAW ROGUE?! Did she saw us?!Ho-How?! "E-EH?!"

"Don't lie. I saw you walking out of the park while holding hands with a student from our school. Who is it? "Erza looked at me with gleam in her eyes.

Oh God. I paled. Just when did it happened?!

"Lu-chan... You had a date with a guy and.. you never told us?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

Great...

"Umn...Umn... Tha-Thats why I called you guys!" I shouted at them.

Ah... Holy Mary... I lied.

"Eh?"

"We-well..."Ah... Cut the chase Lucy... just tell them.

I sighed. " This morning. When I woke up, Virgo told me again... I'm smiling the whole morning. I haven't noticed anything.. and.. and... When I think of him... my cheeks felt hot.. and there's... like a... warm feeling here..." I tapped the place where I could feel my heart beating. "I thought it's just a sickness-"

"It's just a sickness." Levy blankly told me while sipping her tea.

"Eh?"I got shocked... "Wha-What?"

Both Levy and Erza looked at each other and nodded with sync hum. "HMN!" they looked at me "It's just the welcome breeze of Summer."

I sweat dropped.

So... it's just a sickness huh?...

Eh?... Why did I felt... down or something like something crashed down in front of me?...

Urghhh... This is getting weird.

"Ahh... I see..."

"Yup. Don't worry Lu-chan. You're ok." she gave me thumb up.

"Hmn! You'll get cured someday." Erza continued and gave me a thumbs up.

Why are they so weird today?... Well... this day is weird.

I hummed silently while looking at the teacup in my hands. How I wish Monday would come.

_'I wanna see Rogue again. Hear his voice. Feel his warmth. Also...'_

*poof* O/_/O

AHH! Bad! Not that! God Lucy! You're such a pervert! Sting-nii's perversion is rubbing on you! Oh God! Erase it in your mind!

*Erza's POV*

' This girl... is definitely in love.' I sipped my tea while looking at Lucy who's swaying her head side to side with her palms on her red, red, red, cheeks.

Don't forget. The smoke coming out of her head. She looks so cute with a flustered face. Honestly having the thought of Lucy in love kind made me happy for her. What's been worrying me is that. How is she going to find out about this 'LOVE' feeling she has. Well it's going to take a lot of time for her to acknowledge. I know I could just tell her ' Honey. You're in love'.

But I don't want to. I want her to know. That way it'll be meaningful for her. She'll cherish it. After all, whoever this... 'BOY' is, he's definitely her First Love.

I sighed. First Love huh?...

_'Erza-kaichou, Good work for today's meeting'_ certain blue-haired boy smiling popped in my mind.

*poof* O/_/O

No!No!No!No!No! Erza! Don't think of the Dog!

*Levy's POV*

I glanced at the two who looked so flustered in front of me. Lu-chan who's looking down with both palms in her red cheeks with smoke coming out of her head... and somehow Erza got affected by it and looked away from us with swirling eyes and red cheeks. Not to mention, the steam coming out of her head.

I drank my tea. These two... Are so busy with their imaginations right now. I could tell their imagining their 'GUYS' half naked in bed with sweat beads forming all over their body.

For Erza... Meh... It's totally Jellal but for Lucy... Lucy huh?

It's definitely Rogue and that's what I'm worried about. Lu-chan doesn't know anything about him. How could I say that?

Rogue is my cousin.

Since I'm from the Branch Family serving the main family, it's my duty to observe him at school. Technically, I'm his servant.

Since Rogue don't want to stand out because of his family name, he's been using his mother's name since grade school. Cheney.

*sigh*... Lucy in love with Rouge?...it's definitely chaos. I could smell CHAOS in the Air.

Heartfilias head, Lucy's Grandmother is the sworn enemy of our Family.

I just hope that these two would be safe from the coming storm...and a nasty one too..

Nasty huh?... that reminds me... "Neh.. Isn't Lisanna returning to school this Monday?"

The two of them looked at me with a bright at least it helped them from escaping their... sweet delusions...

*Lucy's POV*

As soon as Lisanna's name came out from Levy-chan's mouth, both Erza and I looked at her with excitement. Gosh! Of course. Lisanna's Back. She's really a good friend of mine. Well all of us. Even Sting-nii who's denying it every time. She's smart. Sporty, energetic, and jolly. Not to mention, she's the Basketball's Manager and Assistant Coach. All for that for Natsu-senpai. She really liked him.

Speaking of which. I could ask Lisanna too right? I mean she's far more experience than me also her sister is Mira-senpai. I know I could ask Mira-senpai herself but... *shudder* she's kinda... off sometimes...

In the end we talk alot of things that afternoon and before I knew it, The Saturday and Sunday came fast. Which means...

It's finally Monday! I don't know why I'm so happy but.. I could finally see Rouge! I couldn't wait!

I hurriedly ate my breakfast and grab Loke to the car waiting for me. Loke looked surprise but it seemed like he won't ask. It's not like I care but all I could think is seeing Rogue. This is so excited! The car ride felt long. I never thought that I would feel that way since it's just 15 mins ride to school. Maybe It's just like that if you're thinking of someone to meet...

I feels so warm and fuzzy all of the sudden...*sigh*

"Lucy-sama... We're Here." Loke opened the door for me and offered his hand.

As soon as I stepped out of the car Sting-nii and Laxus-nii are already waiting for me with a smile.

"Good Morning Lucy!"

"Yo!" Laxus-nii saluted at me.

I greeted them with a smile. Loke left us after some greetings to them then left. He said he has things to do that Grandmother gave him. Well everyone seemed busy when I woke up. I wonder if she's going back home.

"Lucy... Brat."

"Who are you calling a Brat?!" Sting-nii whined.

Instantly Laxus-nii ignored him and continued. "Can we wait for like... 2 minutes? Mirajane emailed me about Lisanna and her walking to school with us."

"Ah! Lisanna must have insisted Mira-senpai to walk with us!" I cheered.

"What?! That Gorilla is back?...Heeeehhhh" Sting-nii crossed his arms. "So she's back." he grinned.

"Sting-nii... stop calling her Gorilla-"

"LISANNA KICK!"

In a blink of an eye Sting-nii flew away from a kick coming from the flying person... who stood in front of me with her hands on her waist. She's a bit tanned but I could tell that it's her. I smiled.

"Ohayou Lisanna." I smiled at her.

Immediately she turned around. "Luce?...LUSHHIIII!"giving me a crushing hug while rubbing her cheek with mine "OH! GOD! AH! IT'S YOU! LUSHII!RUB!RUB!RUB!RUB!RUB! MY ADORABLE, EVER-CUTELY-FLOWER,*SNIFF*SNIFF* ah!LUSHIII!I MISSED YOU!" SHE CRIED TIGHTENING HER HUG.

"Ah... Lisanna?... I-I can't Bre-Breathe...Laxus-nii... He..lp..." I tried reaching for him but he's in the middle of being too mushy with Mira-senpai..._ 'Nii... I'm_ _dying...Don't be mushy and look at me...'_ I mentally cried hoping he would notice me... sadly he didn't...

What's worse... they totally forgot us and walked away from us to school... They're currently on their own world now...

"AHHH! Lushiiii! Don't you know how much I've suffered from the heat of the scorching sun just to train those worthless players of mine?" she cried. "If it's not for Natsu's hot melting abs I would have melted like a popsicle in the beach... LOOK!" she unhugged to gave me a look at her.

Yep.. she's tanned...

"OH LUSHII! I KNOW I GOT TANNED!" She hugged me tight... this time she doubled the grip. I felt my soul sipping out of my mouth...

Also... I haven't said anything yet...

"GORILLA! How dare you kick me away like- LUCY! Let go of her!" Sting-nii snatched me from her and hugged me protectively.

I couldn't careless though... finally I could breathe... *sigh*

"You ok? You look... blue..." Sting-nii looked at me worriedly.

I nodded. Then he suddenly unhugged me I felt my body falling down. Luckily, I felt arms around my waist. Sting-nii instantly forgot me and so does Lisanna. What are they doing now?...

Bickering...*sigh*

"Those two never change." a husky voice echoed at my back. It came from the person who saved my butt from falling down.

When I looked up. Immediately, his rosy, spiky, pink hair stood out. As well as his famous grin that everybody loved. Natsu-senpai...

"Natsu-senpai?..."

He looked at me and smiled. "Mornin' Luce."

I smiled back. "Ah.. You can let go-"

"Nope. You're knees are still weak from the hug. Let me support you."

Well it is true... Lisanna's hug was so tight I felt my body go numb and instantly when Sting-nii let go of me, my body felt like a jelly. My knees felt like jelly. So right now... Natsu-senpai is currently hugging me from back with his arms wrapped in my waist. Which is definitely a... bad thing for us to do it on public. Natsu-senpai doesn't really care about our image at school.

"Umn... Natsu-senpai... we're late... should we stop them?" I asked.

He quit from laughing at the fight between Lisanna and Sting-nii then looked at me. "Well... this is kinda enjoying... but.. Erza's gonna kill me for being late.." he chuckled.

And I'm gonna get killed by Laxus-nii for this... not to mention... Grandmother's gonna castrate me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!YOU STINGY-HORNET JERK!" Lisanna shrieked earning our attention.

"I Said! YOU'RE STILL A GORILLA!"

"WHAT?! I'm Not a Gorilla! Clean your eyes you Cocky Bastard!"

Sting-nii paused and take a look at her. There's been a silent atmosphere hanging around but that stopped when Sting-nii smiled warmly at her.. like WARMLY! It's not the same smirk he's giving her! This however made Natsu-senpai and I widen our eyes with surprise as Lisanna's cheeks slowly turns red.

OK?...

"Wha-WHAT?!" she stammered.

"You know... your right..." You're not a Gorilla anymore..."

Lisanna smiled back with hope in her eyes. Not to mention the Happiness.."Really?" She timidly pushed a couple of her bangs at the back of her ear.

"Yeah! You evolved into an ORANGUTAN! YOU got Tanned!"

_'Ok. That was a bit... Never mind..'_ both Natsu-senpai and I sweat dropped.

"Stiinnng..." she gripped her fists with her eyes covered with her bangs. "you...IDIOTTTT!*BEEEPPPPPPP*

Of course all of those bickering stopped with Lisanna's nonstop beatings. No matter how Sting-nii is strong, somehow Lisanna made him half-dead on the ground. Leaving him sticking his butt out with a beat up face.

Well he is strong so, he can already take care of himself.

Since I still feel like a soft jelly, Natsu-senpai offered his arms. I tried to turn down his offer but Lisanna also forced me to take the offer.

_'I thought she likes him?!'_

So I was left no choice but to wrap my arms around his strong arm for support. It's not my fault I have a weak body, I was raised 'Fragile' by my grandmother. Lisanna didn't mind though. Natsu-senpai's attention was on her. She was happily talking with him but when we entered the school grounds, I felt my knees shaking and drained my energy.

_'God! just what on Earth happened to me?! Why do I feel so weak?!'_

"You ok?" Natsu-senpai asked me worriedly.

I nodded_. 'Ahhh.. I feel so weak... I wonder if Rogue's already here?... Not to_ _mention, my bag felt heavy...'_ I sighed.

"Give me your bag. I'll take you to the School Clinic." he offered.

"No. I'm fine. Besides... this is nothi-Ah!"

Good ridines! Why can't I stand?! I was fine this morning! Luckily Natsu-senpai was there by my side when I tried to push him away and stand up on my own.

"Lucy, you need to go to the Clinic. You look sick." Lisanna argued.

"But-"

"No buts.. beside Laxus will kill me if we let your stubbornness fly triumphantly." he grinned.

I narrowed my eyesight at Natsu-senpai. Why am I seeing glitters and flowers at his background? Not to mention, he looked... different...despite all of the weirdness entering me I shrugged it off, blushed and looked away. _'Geezz.. why would he make that kind of face?!'_

Yahh... probably the grin.. it's the grin.. or the Sun...

During that little scene of ours, we didn't notice the stares of the students. Not to mention the little aura enveloping us. We flinched and looked at them.

I wonder what happened? If I'll describe them... all of them had the same aura of Mira-senpai's when she's on matchmaking mode. Not to mention everyone keeps on looking at their phones then on to us.

_'Neh!~Neh!~ Have you seen it? The Picture! They're sooo perfect!'_

_'Hmn!~Hmn!~ Natsu-senpai and Lucy-sama!~Kyaaa!~~_

_'Eh?... what about us? what picture?!'_ my ears perked

_'Ah!~ Natsu-senpai hugging Lucy-sama at her back! It's so romantic~~~~*sigh*'_

_'Hmn!~Hmn!~ They're the most perfect couple on Earth! Natsu-senpai looks so cool hugging her!'_

Natsu-senpai and I looked at each other. My cheeks were reddish. I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life! And having my arms completely wrapped around Natsu-senpai's arms while his other one wrapped in my waist is soo not helping in this situation!

Lisanna ignored all of us and opened her phone. She immediately paled with her jaw dropped.

"Umn... Lucy.. Natsu?"

We looked at her.

She showed us something on her phone. It was the picture of Natsu-senpai and I back when Lisanna and Sting-nii are arguing. He was happily looking at me on his arms while I was looking at him dazed with a caption:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Cute Couple Confirmed. Natsu-senpai and Lucy-sama is on a Lovey-Dovey relationship!~~3W)3~3  
Minna!~ Spread the word!

NO! You're not spreading the word!

NO!DX

I was immovable. My face was red. My mouth was open enough for the fly to enter. And I was clinging to Natsu-senpai(whose totally oblivious)like my life depends on him.

What do I do now?!

I gathered up all of my sluggish strength to stand up but my body won't cooperate. Damn body of mine!

"That's it. Lisanna, take my bag and go ahead to the classroom first. I'm taking her to the Clinic." he gave his bag to her which she accepted it without a second thought.

"Got it!" she held a determined face while clinging to his bag.

_'No Lisanna! You're not supposed to act like that! Do not second every motion he gives!'_ I signaled her. But she smiled.

I was about to protest when Natsu-senpai scooped me up from the ground earning a couple of fangirlings and 'Kyaaass' and 'awww' from the crowd.

"Wai-Wait Natsu-senpai! Put me down! This is embarrassing!" I protest. Mouuu! This is so embarrassing! I just hoped Rogue won't see me like this!

Natsu-senpai chuckled. "You looked cute like that." he smiled.

*poof*. A steam popped out of my head leaving me speechless. Natsu-senpai's supposed to be DENSE! yet why?... WHY?!... How can he make my heart race?!

I know this is not love! It's just an attraction! But this is definitely cheating.

.

Mou... I just wanted to see Rogue..*sniff*

As Natsu-senpai strolled around the school building, all I could do is bury my face in his chest. Well...he's kinda warm, not to mention he smell nice. He's very comforting, no wonder Lisanna likes hi-

NO. Don't like him!

I shrugged all of my thoughts about 'This' guy and ignore all of the comments from the students which I don't like.

This is so wrong in many different levels. I know that but why do I feel like... this is the right thing? In Natsu-senpai's Arms...

I was deep in my thoughts when Natsu-senpai stopped walking. We were about to turn from the corner when we met someone and blocked our way to the clinic. I looked in front of us and widen my eyes.

I felt horrible. Like a Cheat. Shocked and Scarred.

Right in front of us is none other than Rogue.

I nibbled my lower lip looking at him with my eyelids down. He's keeping his usual poker face. His eyeglasses was a little lower enough for me to take a peak.

And so I did. I glanced at his half hidden eyes and my emotions folded ten times.

He was angry. Like a saber who looks like he wanted to devour anyone. How can a calm looking guy like him has those scary emotions?!

IF I were to describe it, he's a hundred times more scarier than Grandmother during her PMS.

I shivered at that thought... urrghhh

As much as I want to push Natsu-senpai away and run into his arms and do whatever I can to calm his rampaging inner self, I can't.

Rouge blinked and hummed. He glanced at me and it felt like a spear piercing my heart. I wanted to talk to him but he walked away.

Like literally... he just walked passed us. No comments, no words, just... a glance...then he left.

I gripped my hands holding Natsu-senpai's blazer. I don't care if he's totally oblivious about it. I'm furious with a mixture of scared and hurt. Don't get me wrong. I was shocked.

But think about it... I don't have a reason to feel this way. Because outside the clubroom, we're nothing but complete strangers to each other.

And the worst part? The little encounter felt like an Hour but in reality, it lasted just 5 seconds...

This sucks...

* * *

Next Chapter: Property


	13. Chapter 10- Property

**HI EVERYONE!9^o^)/**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I was going to update this yesterday but a blackout happened and it ended exact midnight. As promise to those whose expecting a steamy scene. Finally I was able to write one out! A special Shout Out to Rosaline Yana-san for the help and about the 'Smut' scene. I did a couple of re-reads and I think it's enough. Although there might be some misunderstandings but I jut really hope it won't bother the chapter story plot.**

**But the important thing is! Yay! A new Chapter!\(#^o^#)/**

**Spacial thanks to these new awesome guys who 'Fav' : Kimsue22 and Hitsuuo. Don't forget these new followers too: SkylarkDreamer and Hitsuuo. Thank you so much!^^**

**Now for the Reviews! OMG! 51 Reviews! YAY! Thank you So Much Everyone!**

**IzzyLovesRolu: The feeling is mutual. Let's do our best in our own Rolu Fanfic! And May Mashima-sensei never troll again! He Always does! Also, I had the same reaction as you did in the 'Rolu week'. I was also surprised by it.^^)"a**

**DemiseSurive: Well you do have a point. Let's just hope the bumps won't turn into holes in the future. Please continue your support Demise-san!:DD**

**Rosaline Yana: First. Thank you so much for the help you gave. I made some changes in the 'smut' scene. (only a little) and did some proofreading. I just hoped that there won't be many corrections on that part. ^^)"a**

**Hitsuuo: Yay! A new reviewer!:D thank your so much for the review. I hope you'll be happy with this.:D**

**Googlesabout: First thank you so much for the review. LEt's just pray to Kami-sama that Lucy will be ok in his hands. After all, Rogue is very mad about Natsu's trespassing in their Picture.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to murder Mashima-sensei make fairytail mine, I cannot.**  
**Warning: NonBetaread. Will be replaced if the betachapter is out.**

* * *

~Lisanna's POV~

I'm an IDIOT.

If you're going to describe what is an Idiot?Bet my name would be the definition.

I watched them walked away leaving me in the front gates holding Natsu's and Lucy's bags. I am the one at fault. I probably squeezed her so tight that I didn't even notice her getting pale.

*sigh*

I should have restrain hugging her so 'This' wouldn't had happened.

Natsu carrying Lucy like a princess... they truly fit for each other. No matter how you look at it. Compare to a sporty, strong, and totally-not-a-lady me, Lucy's way more above me. She's very beautiful, her graceful moves, gestures, the way the walks through the hallway like she's carried by the wind, a perfect example of a Yamato Nadeshiko. over all, she looks like a doll loved by Gods that they adorned her with different,splendid gifts. That's Lucy for you...*sigh*

Compared to me... I'm her total opposite...

*sniff*

"That Natsu." he snorted. "I'll kill him later."

I looked at to my side and saw the Stingy-Hornet with a raged Face. So he's caught up to us... "So?"

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "You let him carried her? I thought you liked Ash-Brain?"

I looked back at Natsu with Lucy in his arms. Right now, "Well... it's kinda my fault... I squeezed her too tight..." I looked down with shame. " It's my fault for being too strong... also... I should have remembered Lucy had a fragile body..."

I tighten the grip of my hands to the bags. _'Well Face it Lisanna... Natsu's too dense... you know he like her. You can never be Lucy... a pretty, frigale, kind, and Perfect with capital 'P'. You're too way behind... See? They looked Good!'_

"Hey..."

"What?!"

"I still like you.. you know..."

My eyes widen as I shifted eyesight to him. "HAH?!"

What?! What did he said?! He-He liked me?! NO! That's impossible! He's a Hornet Jesus-sake!

We kept on starring like for about 3 seconds before he looked away throwing his bag over his shoulders while walking away.

"The You... I mean..."

I felt a blush crept in my cheeks.O/_/O

.

.

Damn that Playboy!URGHH!

Does he think I would fall for it like what other girls did?! Heck No! He's a playboy!...and a massive pervert too! Despite that happy mosquito feelings I have, I shrugged it off and shouted back.

"Stop messing with me you Hornet-head!"Yeah! Stop messing with me!JERK!

Sting stopped walking and looked back giving me a tongue-out." Never" he smirked.

I felt vein popped. Damn this Hornet! "Hey! Wait Up you Good For Nothing JERK!"

"Get your Butt working Orangutan!"

"Stop calling me that!MOUU!"

God! Does this Person know nothing more than Soccer and Bullying?! Well.. SCREW HIM!

Anyway.. This Lunchbreak, I'll apologize to Lucy. Still.. Lucy is my Friend. Despite my envy of her, I still love that girl! Even if I have to murder this- Stingy-Hornet just to be her sibling.

~Lucy's POV~

Natsu-senpai brought me to the clinic. When he entered, the nurses went crazy and they immediately checked me up if something is not right. Turns out I was completely ok and we had nothing to worry about. Natsu-senpai let out a big sighed and sat beside me on the bed. The nurse just went out to get some stuff so we were left alone in the clinic.

I don't really care at all... my mind was occupied with Rogue

He's Angry. I admit I find him scary. But still... Rogue is...

I looked the other way of the room. Today turned to be an unlucky day. I made Rogue mad. I was squeezed to death by Lisanna, and end up with Natsu-senpai in the Clinic knowing Lisanna likes him. I felt like a backstabbing friend all of the sudden. Makin your bestfriend's crush scoop you up from the ground and carried you to the Clinic is not a pretty feeling at all.

What's worse...* sniff* Rogue ignored me being carried by Natsu-senpai...

Mou...

"Feelin Better now Luce?" Natsu-senpai asked.

I looked at him and smiled. Well the least I could do is to thank him for carrying me here at the clinic. "Hmn. Natsu-senpai, thank you so much for bringing me here at the clinic."

He give me a grin. The kind of grin where it's different from his usual. He ruffled my hair and throws his arm around my shoulders... does he know he's arm is heavy? Also, I still feel weak. God the Basketball club is too strong For me. Lisanna's Hugs, Natsu's heavy body part, also Laxus-nii's(he didn't joined his teammates because Finals are coming up) throws. All together, they're monsters..*sniff*

"Don't worry Luce. It's nothing."

Natsu-senpai stared at me. I can't help but stare at him back. Something in his eyes wants to tell me something. I can't help but to be curious that's all. But it seems his mood today gave me a simple spark in my eyes.

He didn't back down and continued staring at me with a calm expression. IF he has something to tell me, he should. I just hope I could answer his question that I could think of.

"Umm.. Senpai?" I tilted my head.

Natsu-senpai blinked twice and and opened his mouth. "Say Luce... I have something to tell you."

To tell me?" What is it?"

He cleared his throat and leaned near my face. His breath was hot, I could smell the daily cologne he's using. It smelled really good at him. He gently cupped my cheek and I can't help but to widen my eyes. 'What is he trying to do?' I can't help but to be terrified.

This isn't right... No...

"Natsu-senpai-"

"Luce, you know.. I've always-"

CRRIINGGG!CRIIINNNGGG!

The morning bell for the morning classes began ringing. Both of us flinched and he immediately let go of me. He stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Shit Erza's gonna kill me for being late!" he cursed.

He looked down at me with pink colored cheeks. "So-Sorry Luce... Ahh." He inhaled sharply for some air and gave me a his daily playful grin. " I'll just wait until afternoon. Don't miss me. k?"

I felt a short pang in my heart. I don't know why but it made my cheeks red. So I looked away and he chuckled. 'That wasn't a funny joke.' I told myself.

"Mou senpai..." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

Natsu-senpai smiled warmly at me. He gently grabbed my shoulders and he leaned near on my face. It took a matter of seconds before I realised what he did. Shortly after he leaned, I felt his lips in my forehead. He gave me a kiss from the forehead. I froze at my state. I immediately knew it wasn't Rogue's kisses. Compared to Rogue's kisses, I can't feel anything from it. IT wasn't the one I wanted. It's warm Yes, It was gentle Yes. But I don't want it...

It's completely different from Rogue's. And instead of feeling warm and fuzzy inside, Why do I feel... nothing. Like an empty bottle.

He parted his lips from my forehead and gave me a genuine grin and rushed to the door. "See ya later, Luce!"

I watched him running his life out of the clinic. I was all alone now.

A gentle breeze brushed the white curtains and I've felt the chillness of it. I unconsciously touched my forehead.

'I thought all kisses are the same?... why didn't I felt anything from Natsu-senpai's kiss.' I asked myself.

I sighed and laid my weak body on the bed. Something is telling me that I will be having a terribly long day.

I wonder if Rogue's reading his Philosophy book again with a gloomy aura surrounding him? What's inside of that book anyway? Keeping a bored face without minding the stares of our classmates, not minding the world at all in his glasses. Also, why is he wearing those glasses anyway if he doesn't have an eye ailment?

Well Rogue is Rogue...

I wonder if he's still angry at me?... wait. Why is he angry with me again?

I have alot of questions in my mind but having my body still in a weak condition is not a good idea. A nap wouldn't hurt...right? So I grabbed the blankets and hit the bed. 'Maybe I'll just have to talk to Rogue... this.. afternoon...'

Yeah this afternoon, after my nap.

So I closed my eyes and and fell asleep. The temperature of the room was well kept. It was neither cold nor hot. It was perfect for sleeping and for naps.

.

.

.  
Not to long, I've been noticing someone holding me. soft footsteps and warm hands. IT was like I was being carried by someone. Maybe it was Loke, the nurse must have called him and now he came to pick me up. I didn't bother opening my eyes. IT was a nice nap in thses warm arms. I wonder if it's really Loke? He felt a little off... Loke's warmth is slightly different from this one. I wonder who is it? I wonder where this person will take me? The footsteps stopped and I heard a slide of a door opening.

Wait?... door opening?

I slowly opened my eyes and I stiffened.

No Way...Rogue?!

He looked at me. It was like he was ordering me not to struggle and be quiet.

He was still mad. But what is he mad for? I don't get it! I know he's mad. I could see it in his eyes.

I felt scarred all of the sudden. Clearly, he's been mustering it up till-What time is it anyway?

"Ahh Rogue-KYAA!"He threw me on the sofa and locked the doors.

He slowly took his glasses off giving me an effortless glare he could do. I stiffened again and felt a chill going down on my spine. I was immobilized. Damn him and his red piercing eyes. I tell you it was deadly. Now I learned something important. Never make Rogue mad or pissed off.

He's more scary than a wild animal on a loose.

He's a monster...

"Lucy."

I flinched. "Ye-Yes?" and gulped. 'Am I dead meat?' I hope not...

He walked to me and cornered me on the couch with him on the top of me with his hands at both sides of my body. He was mad as hell and I could see that. I couldn't help myself but tremble. This was different from the usual Rogue who's always giving everyone a bored face with gloomy aura. The one who's always silent while reading a philosophy book.

This one was different. IT was like the rumors about him was wrong.

"Why Natsu?" he asked. "Why not your brother, or Lisanna?!"

I flinched. Is it bothering him? Why? Is he mad because of Natsu-senpai? I nibbled my lower lip as I think for a response. Despite the madness and rampage going inside o him, He looked hurt.

"Rouge it's not what you think. I-"

**"Then what is it?!"**he growled.

I couldn't answer. I felt my eyes water and I've been holding them up till now. This is the first time he raised his voice at me. I feel terrified and scared. This wasn't the Rogue I knew. This is something I've never met.

He wasn't the Rogue I knew...

"Tell me why its not what I think..." he narrowed his eyes.

I couldn't answer. Even if I want to my body is too stiff for being afraid. I can't even tell if I'm panicking or restless or pained. He's too scary..

"I-"

**"What?." **He asked me as if it was like venom to his mouth.

I gulped and pray to the Gods above. As much as I wanted to argue and to make him understand what really is the truth, his terrifying eyes kept me well frozen in my state.

This is bad... Really really bad... I can't think of anything. I've never felt so terrified in my life. Like all of my energy escaped from my body in a single effort glare of his. His eyes were cold and menacing. Full of rage and aggressiveness. Like an angry wild territorial wolf.

"Tell me Lucy..." He leaned near my face tilting his head to my side " Did Something Happened?"

I nodded and gulped. I tightly shut both my eyes looking at the other direction. When all of the sudden, I felt a warm hand slowly tracing my thigh.. 'WHA-WHAT IS HE DOING?'

"Lucy... don't make me mad...'' he whispered to me making his lips brush against my ear.

'Oh God!'_

"Ro-Rogue! Stop it!" I pleaded. Instead, he replied with a smirk

"Heeehhhhh... stop what?" he began circling his finger on my thigh with his head leaning on his hand.

"That!" I faced him and that was the biggest mistake I've ever did in my entire life.

As soon as I turn my head to look at him, a pair of lips met mine. He's kissing me. Forcefully kissing me! I tried pushing him away but his hand caught both of my wrists and pin it above my head. I couldn't breath. I was suffocating. This kiss was so much different from the ones we shared. Passionate. Forceful. Possessive. Lust. He began sucking the bottom of my lips. He suddenly bit hardly, making it bleed. I winced in pain, and he entered his tongue into my mouth. He began kissing me harshly with more force, as his tongue danced with mine. I can't fight back. I tried kicking him, but his legs kept mine from moving. I tried to break free, but I knew it was useless. Before I knew it, he caught me off guard and I felt his long fingertips sliding down from my thigh and began stroking at the fabric covering the gates of my untouched garden I suddenly started making strange noises of a somewhat steamy, hot feeling hesitantly from his touch.

I felt him smirking at me as he listens to me. He let go of my lips and began trailing me with kisses down to my reddish neck. Sucking and nipping hard at my skin as he plays within me carelessly with his fingers.

I can already imagine myself panting with a velvet red colored face. I can't help but flinch every attacks he gave. He's always full of surprises but this is just too much! This has to stop or else something is going to burst out in front of me. I can already feel how fast it's building up.

"A-Ahh!" I quivered in his strokes. Dammit!

Rogue stopped and looked at me. He gave me a grin. "Your face is red. Did you like that?"

"Wha- Rogue, I-" I arched my back in pleasure, and moaned out loudly. "P-please," I gasp. "Stop it,"

Rogue chuckled and leaned into my face once again. He let go of my wrist and began stroking my messy hair while he buried his head at the nape of my neck my wrists ._'I bet he's enjoying this!'_

I want a hole to appear in front of me, hide in it, and make sure no one finds me. I'm serious!

I tried covering my mouth, as there is no way he's stopping. And if I struggle, he'll make it more worst for me. I can't help but to bite my bleeding lower lip just to stop the moans from coming up. '_We're in a school, for goodness' sake!_'

But it felt... Good. I can't deny that. I've never felt this hot in my entire life. It felt as if there would be tingles where he touches me. I hate this. I wanted to cry and vanish from the world. What's worse, I've already lost control as soon as he plugged his finger inside me. Pumping it in and out from a fast pace to a slower one.

'Oh God!' He began stroking his point finger in a circular pattern outside my gates while his middle finger is still doing the crime inside of me. I looked at him and glared.

And what did I receive? Another grin.

"What?"he seductively smiled. I felt my heart racing. _'Dammit! Stop looking at me with those eyes!'_

"W-will you stop i-it!? It's-" A breathy moan came out of my mouth. "-embarrassing!"

Rogue raised his eyebrow. "Why would I if the view is nice?" he leaned near my ear. "Besides, this is a punishment..." he whispered and planted a kiss from my cheek. "I saw it...you know."

"Whaa-Ahh!" I gasped deeply as he entered another finger inside of me. One is already bad, but two!? It's too painful!

It hurts so much, doesn't he know that?

I winced in pain but looks like he didn't mind it at all. I felt a tear coming out from my eye as he scoop me up from the couch. I gathered up my courage and push him away, as this wasn't right.

"Lushii... " I felt his hand wrapping itself in my waist tugging me near him. "Tell me nothing happened between you and Natsu... Please don't lie..." He sounded so broken when he mentioned the last part.

Instead of answering. I stayed silent and hold as much tears as I can. I hate this. I don't even know what to do. How did this happened?

Rogue sighed with disappointment. He must have expected some answers from me. he pulled out his nectar covered fingers out and lied me gently this time in the sofa. I've never felt so wet. This is my first time and yet I hate it. He looked at me as he climbed on the top of me again. I can already tell in his eyes how much he enjoys watching me getting all flustered as I drown myself in a big swirl full of emotions. He knows how hard I'm struggling not to enjoy his touches. How my heart was pounding out from my ribcage, how my head felt so light, and how my body felt so hot.

"Rogue.. Why are you doing this?" I asked him and begged myself not to cry.

He lowered his eyelashes and smiled dangerously and seductively. " Why you ask? Lushii... How many times do I have to repeat myself? You're my _**Property"**_he declared to me as he lick my exposed collarbone. "This is mine." I felt another stroke from him from below and a light plug as if he was digging for some more.

I can't help but to let out another breathy moan. I can feel his fingers twitch inside me._'He's teasing me!'_

Rogue smiled and kissed my neck. "See? You must have realised right? I'm the only one who can make you feel this way. Does it feel Good?If you want... I can make you even more wetter.."

'No.. Stop.. This isn't funny Anymore...'

With another stroke I felt something came out of me. It left me catching for my breath. I felt tired for some reason. My fingers and my legs can't stop twitching. My heart was pounding so much I can't hear anything outside rom the room. The mixture of sweat and ecstasy filled the air as if it caged us from the world.

'What... just happened?' I can't help but to stare at the ceiling with confusion filled in my head. How did the world became so scary and harmful.

I felt him slid his fingers out of me. I can't help but to widen my eyes looking at his fingers. They were so wet. Drops of fluid came running down his arms as he stares it with amusement in his eyes. I thought everything would end with that but the most unexpected thing happened.

" I never thought you'll give me this much, Dear Lucy..." He he sniffed his hand ignoring the amount of embarrassment showing in my face. "Your Grandmother did a very Good Job preserving your Purity." he muttered with a grin licking out the nectar he scooped from inside of me with delight.

For the first time in my life I've never seen a man like him. So this is his true Nature. A Gentle Dog on the outside but once you've crossed his territory he turns into a vicious Black Wolf. Just who is he? Why out of the guys I've met... he's the only one who gives me a lot of emotions like this?

And yet Despite all the Scary Things he'll do to me, I can't help but to receive them with open arms...

I'm such an idiot for thinking this is a happy beginning when I'm too oblivious to see what really is in front of me..

Tears suddenly kept on steaming down in my face. I can't contain them anymore. Rogue messed me up today and I can't even Hate him. Just what is going on?

Somebody just tell me what's really going on...

* * *

Next Chapter: Levy Macgarden


	14. Chapter 11- Levy Macgarden

**HI EVERYONE!9^o^)/**

**Finally after 2 hours of starring at the wall formatting the chapter plot I was able to write a brand new chapter. Yaay!~^o^)~**

**New People from the Fav section: IIRyokaiII, ceil-de-crystal, twerking panda, xXxOtakuGirlxXx. Thank you so much for the Fav! It really means alot that people read this from all over the world:D**

**New Followers: IIRyokaiII, Painful Kiss, Raiza-chan, jpuddleduck, rosenboeg89, Warriorlk, and XxX OtakuGirlxXX. Yaayy:,,DD New followers!Thank you guys so Much!**

**Minna!I Love You so Much! All of you those who are reading this Guest or member, I Love you all!**

**Reviews~~~Dum!~Dum!~Dum!~=w=~**

**Painful Kiss: Yaay! New Reviewer!:D Thank you so much for the review!^^ Well I guess I made the last chapter too predictable. But Worry not! I'll Try my best to give you a worth of entertainment chapter:D**

**Guest: It's good to see some guest Reviewing on my fanfic. Actually, It's kinda rare to see one in here so I was happy. :) I understand your point and thank you for sharing your thought. I actually planned this and let it be done because I'll be needing it in the future chapters. I can't tell all of you specifically cuz I don't wanna spoil the story. Thank you for the awesome review though. :D**

**DemiseSurvive: Oh No! I'm not gonna kill you Demise-san! Also thank you so much for the cookies!XD I love it!~ Please enjoy the new chapter;)**

**Rosaline Yana: the 'Not Evil Rogue's doing Steamy scene' will be coming soon. Also please enjoy the update. :**DD

**Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to murder Mashima-sensei make fairytail mine, I cannot.**  
**Warning: NonBetaread. Will be replaced if a betachapter is out.**

* * *

~ 3rd Person's POV~

"Are you sure you want to be alone, Hime?" the pink haired maid asked her beautiful mistress whose lying in her bed facing the open window enough for the moonlight to enter.

The room was lightly lit well. Once Lucy returned home from school, she has been silent during the trip back to her mansion. At first Loke thought she was just tired and stressed out. After all, Laxus just informed him about Lucy's Clinic visit and stay from the school, so it must be the tiredness. After some time he started noting something. Her eyes her somewhat red and plump. It only meant she cried. He doesn't even know what was her problem but it made him worried.

He had never seen Lucy cried during in his lifetime.

But seeing her like this made him too tensed up. He wanted to know her problems like what an older brother would do but looks like Lucy doesn't wished to be bothered. She was silently looking outside the car not minding the phone calls she's been recieving. The young strawberry blonde butler couldn't help but to sigh staring at her expressionless mistress. When they arrived, she silently bowed to his parents and walk to her room without a smile or a greeting. Just a simple bow. Virgo of course followed her with her things on her hands and entered her room. She was about to switch the lights on when Lucy laid down in her bed still wearing her uniform. She demanded to stay the lights off.

Virgo was utterly shocked. Her mouth opened with her eyes popping out of her pretty face. Lucy hates the dark. Even the slightest dim of darkness she despises them.

The maid took a deep breath and broke the silence hanging in the room. "Is there anything you an-"

"No.. you can go..."

Virgo slightly nibbled her lower lip and hesitantly bowed down. She looked her room from the inside and sprinted out of her room. Down the stairs and to the servant quarters. Where Mr. and Mrs. Celestia, Loke their mistress butler, the twin servants, Gemi and Mine, Aquarius, Scorpio the gardener, Taurus, and the triplets Yuka, Yuki, and Yume**[A]** were waiting for her return. When she arrived in the quarters all of the present servants tensed up and looked at her.

"Did she tell you anything?" Loke asked her.

Regrettably, Virgo shocked her head with her head down. "No Nii-sama... she insisted to be alone..."

"Dammit! Who's the Bastard who did this?!" Yume the chef of the mansion shouted with her hand gripping the handle of a very shiny sharp kitchen knife fresh from the sharpening process. "I'll cut his manhood!"

"Shut it Yume! cutting his Manhood and putting it in a stew is more right! Don't just Cut it! You have to utilizes it's Worth!" Yuka crossed her arms and stick her nose up. "Oh! and I need it. CHOPPED." a glint in her eye shone.

"After that. Let him eat it." Yuki plainly said.

The other servants coulnd't help but to sweatdrop from the triplet's behavior. First how sure are they if it's a he? and second-

"Then how about a woman?" Taurus hesistantly asked.

The triplets paused and smiled at the bull-looking man. "Easy... Cut her Boobs off-"

Yuka cuts her sister Yume "And Boil them-"

"Until it's ready to be served." Yuki finished the entire statement.

The triplets hummed in satisfaction imagining the culprit of their mistress in tears. Although they were not nearly new in the household, they admire their mistress alot. Not because of her grace, beauty, and lady aura which could rival Queen's Elizabeth. They liked her for Lucy's kindness and warm heart. sure they have heard their mistress' sad past and history, but it didn't stopped them from looking up to her. Their Mistress exceeds their Expectations.

"You know... do you think the Masters in the Drayer Household knew about this?" Scorpio asked ignoring the triplet's rappings.

"I don't think so.." Loke soften his posture and slumped back on a chair. " If they knew, they would have solved it under their power."

"But do you think the Lady will be ok? Her Grandmother will be arriving soon. " Gemi told them as Mine clutched his arm tight in his side.

"She may be our employer but our loyalty is to Lucy-sama." Mine glared tightening her hugging in her twin brother.

"*sigh* I wonder why this happened? Ever since she started going school, I've never seen her act like... a normal girl do." Mrs. Celestia sighed in disappointment earning the majorities of those whose under her.

"ahh.. The brat has been to strong to handle anything." Aquarius snorted. "Damn brat."

Everyone was silent. Sure Lucy's strange behavior these past days have bothered them but tonight, Lucy looks so hurt and sad. They didn't know how to comfort her. Loke doesn't even have a plan how to approach her. After some debates, all of them decided to let it slide tonight, each of them returned to their own respective rooms and slept for tomorrow's duty. They've been informed from Paris that their Grand Mistress will be coming home which means they'll be busy getting things ready. The Grand Mistress hates Imperfections up to the slightest. If she sees one, they might get fired.

As for Lucy. She was already through with the bath and worn her pink see-through night-gown. She sluggishly sat down looking at the window covered with pink roses. The roses were nurtured carefully and would beam under the sun or the moonlight. Glancing at Plue the soft adorable plush Rogue gave her on the day they went Downtown. She can't help but to let another wave of tears fall down from her eyes.

She never felt so happy on that day... It was like she can do whatever she wants with him by her side. She doesn't know why of all the boys she met, Rogue was the only one that stood out in her eyes.

There was something in him. She knows that but what could it be?

As Lucy's tears kept on falling, she reached for Plue and hugged her trying to convince herself that as if he was comforting her. It hurt her and now this tormented her. All she could think off is how Rogue was scary. He's ruthless and Cold. She doesn't wanna believe herself but her brain wanna tell her this yet her heart was saying the opposite thing.

The Heart longing for Rogue and the Brain avoiding and Denying Rogue.

And it hurt her soo bad...

~Levy's POV~

(a/n: this POV will be rewind from the current. It'll give you a hint what happened next and how things will start getting messier :DD)

4:30 p.m.

I already checked the school clinic but she wasn't there. When I heard she was brought to the clinic, all of us wanted to rush and visit her. When lunch came, we were denied by the nurse. She said she's currently sleeping and she doesn't want to let us bother her. So the rest of us even her brothers agreed to visit her tomorrow.

But I couldn't wait. Rogue was absent the entire afternoon.

I've never felt so nervous. Like something that I was afraid to happen is already rushing infront of me. And that is bad.

It got worse when Lu-chan disappeared from the clinic. I tried to ask the nurse but she told me she must have walked out of the clinic. As much as I want to believe her, I thought maybe he's the reason behind this. So I sprinted out of the clinic leading me this current situation. Marching towards Lu-chan's clubroom.

_'Yosh.._' I thought to myself. I arrived in front of the door and was about to open the door but something stopped me.

It wasn't loud but I could hear it clearly... it was Lu-chan... _'I'm sorry...*sob*... I'm so-Sorry...'_

I froze in my place. _'Who was she apologizing for?'_ I narrowed my eyes and pinned my ear on the door.

_'I'm so sorry... Agh!'_

The door slide and I got a good view if her. My bestfriend who I adored and cherished so much. The one who always listens to my whining is in front of me crying. Lu-chan eyes met mine. I felt my mouth dropped down seeing her in tears. It was heart breaking.

"Lu-"

When Lu-chan realized I was their, her eyes widen and she started running away from me. I wanted to follow her but my feet won't move not for a slightest inch. IT looks like my body wants me to know who was responsible of Lu-chan's breakdown. Out of my instinct, I looked inside the room and my eyes portrays the sadness in my eyes. Infront of me was my cousin sitting in the sofa letting his back facing me. I saw him looking up while sharply gasping for air and let it out in one exhale. I narrowed my eyes and entered the clubroom.

"I was right... you decided to get near her, Master..." I sarcastically said.

"Levy... cut the honorifics... you know I hate it."

"THEN MIND ME TELLING WHY LU-CHAN WAS RUNNING AWAY IN TEARS?! Rogue! How could you?!" I bursted out but it was like he doesn't really care at all.

There was a short pause before he answered. "Yeahh... How could I?" he slumped back looking down.

I can't help but to soften my eyes in him. I've known this guy ever since I was a child. Yes I don't trust him but it's not like I'm judging him for what he's done. Aside from the others, only I and some people knew the exact reason Rogue changed. He wasn't like this. He was a wimp before. A crybaby hiding on his sister's back every time the other kids bullys him. He was a weak, coward, and a scardy cat. But after a terrible accident came, Rogue seeked power and influence all of a sudden. He became obsessed with power to the extent that he kicked his Father out from his Heir in a very young age and gave the crown**[B] **to his sister.

The Wimp, Coward, Crybaby Rogue was lost and was reborn into a Cold, Heartless, Possessive Demon.

And yet...

"You know Rogue... You may have loved her for years but it won't bring back what both of you lost..." And that I exit the Room sliding the door close. I was about to walk away when I heard him speak again.

_'Comfort her for me...please..'_

With that, I walked away from the door in attempt to comfort her. I don't need his explanation now. Lu-chan is more important than him. Also... looks like he wanted to be alone for a while. I searched for her in the entire school but somehow I couldn't find her. It was already 6:40 p.m. when I arrived from home.

I wonder how's Lu-chan doing? Looks like Rogue really scarred her alot... Well technically he's really scary... especially when there's a clan meeting. Who wouldn't cower infront of the Cold, Heartless, Sly Wolf?!

*sigh*... but seriously... if only they knew how much of an idiot he is...

THe next day, Lu-chan returned in her usual self. Not the newly developed one but the old Lu-chan. Nothing more than a doll. Her smiled returned to being un-realistic, her eyes returned without a spark, and the Perfection imbedded by her Grandmother shone the brightest in her. I tried talking to her but she would always changed the subject too easily. Even in lunch. She's acting like nothing happened and she's doing splendidly. And it irritates me.

Gajeel stopped eating and glanced at me. "Shrimp.. what's wrong? Got your panties tied in a knot?"

I glared at him. "No!" I continued munching my meat. "It's Lu-chan..." I looked away.

Am I the only one who noticed how she went back to her normal self? Geez! How could they been so blind?! Is Natsu-senpai's denseness spreading through the group?! This is nuts! Infront of me is Lisanna rubbing her cheek against Lu-chans asking for forgiveness. Lu-chan didn't even bother pushign her away. She kept on giggling about Sting-senpai, Gray-senpai, and Natsu-senpai having a bending contest. Juvia kept on cheering for Gray-senpai. While Erza was trying to eat her cake not minding the pokes Jellal gave her in her cheek. Mira-senapi and Laxus-senpai? Meh... They're in their own world 20 minutes ago.

"...you mean her sudden self comeback?" Gajeel has his eyebrow up. "Gihihi It's insane how she blends so well huh?"

I looked at him and nodded. Well at least their's one aside from me. "But doesn't it bother you how fast she came back to her old self? I mean it's not like-"

"you her Bestfriend right?" I nodded. "Then it's your right to know. "

I felt my cheeks heats up. I gulped my food in and drank some juice. _'Damn this is too intense.' _But he is right... As Lu-chan's Bestfriend. I have to know... even if it'll be the end of the world... also.. let's no forget my Boss told me to comfort her for him.

.  
I Tell You! A cactus must be pushed in his butt! How dare he make Lu-chan cry?!...And Damn him!

* * *

**[A]- Yume, Yuki, and Yuka are the OCs. Yume and Yuka are the Chefs and Yuki is a Kitchen Maid. The triplets have Mint Green colored short hair and full forehead bangs. You can tell which is and which is not from their accessories. Yume has a big Butterfly(Violet) in her right head, Yuki both sides(Blue), and Yuka from her left(Black). These butterflies were given by Lucy to know which is which. The Triplets originally lived in England but was recruited by Mr. Celestia to run the Mansion's Kitchen. Since they always make splendid food and desserts, the Grand Mistress( Lucy's Grandmother) employed them into fully servants. They've stayed in the Heartfilia Household for almost 2 years.**

**[B]- Actually what I meant in this was being the head of Rogue's mysterious clan (will be revealed after some chapters) . When Rogue kicked his own father from ruling over the clan, he gave the outer full control and fame to his Older Sister(will be revealed after some chapters) while him working inside the Clan.**

* * *

Next Chapter: After Test.


	15. Chapter 12- After Test

**HI EVERYONE!9^o^)/**

**Gomenasai! I'll be skipping this part for now. I'll review on the next chap. My time is running out. ;_;**

**I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH MINNA AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to murder Mashima-sensei make fairytail mine, I cannot.**  
**Warning: NonBetaread. Will be replaced if a betachapter is out.**

* * *

~ Levy's Pov~

I'm so pissed...

Ohhh~~~ Definitely Pissed.

My eyebrow can't stop twitching as I sit my butt here taking the exams today. No. It's not the Exams I'm pissed about. It's My Damn Boss Rogue! How Dare He?! Of all these times Why now? ... Yeah.. Why Now?! WHY IS HE ABSENT DURING THIS IMPORTANT DAY OF EXAMS?! Does he seriously think he could do what ever he wanted with his High Level IQ?! PFFT! Yeah Right! Try using that in you current situation now Rogue. You currently blew everything up!-... well not that I care but...

Dammit... He's still my Wimpy Cousin.

I slump back on my desk and tried to relax myself. I could kill him later. Right now, I have to focus on this Damn Exam so I can start preaching him about missing a day in school ESPECIALLY ON EXAMS!*pant*pant*pant*

Ok.. . If I don't stop being such a paranoid! Relax Levy!Just FUCKING Relax!...Pheww...

Thatt's right. Gajeel and Pandas.. Gajeel and Pandas.. Gajeel in Panda.. costume...

O_O... O/O*poof*

Sorry... Just... Let's just get this over with=_=

It's been a week since I Levy Macgarden tragically witnessed my cousin's idiocy- Ehem*clears throat*... Please everyone. Don't think of me as a woman with mental issues. Now where was I?... Oh! Right... Lu-chan's break down and down hill. I've been observing this two since last week and I can't stop myself from banging my head on the wall. Like. Seriously?! Those two are NUTS!

Lu-chan blended so well in the entire class and that her popularity tripled up and reached to the other schools. Her outer Perfect personality kept on shining like a flashlight binding my eyes. Not to mention the amounts of love letters, flowers, teddy bears, and chocolates dumped in her poor tiny shoe locker. Luckly, Loke managed to clean them off everytime after the classes are done. One time some chocolates melted from the heat and it poured all over her shoes. And you know what is the most interesting part?

_"Lucy-sama!Please give me the privilege to lick off the chocolate from your shoe!" _

_"Idiot! That'll be me!"_

_"Dumbass! Your tongue is too dirty for Lucy-sama's shoe! My tongue is a hell lot more cleaner than yours!"_

_"Fuck You! Just look at my tongue! See this?! It's flexible and strong! It can reach up to the corners and clean it on a hundred percent!"_

_"Dare say that again!" _

And soo... every afternoon there would be a brawl about who's or who's not gonna lick the chocolate off Lu-chan's shoe... These guys are nuts... It's just a shoe... After some cursing and punching, and kicking(with me and Lu-chan standing at the background) the Mess was cleared when Sting-senpai and Laxus-senpai came and starts shooting them soccer balls and basket balls. Some are even sued for tempting to lick the chocolate off on her shoe. Totally gross...Yuck. Oh. And Rogue? the last time I saw him in this school was on that day. Geez... What's with him? Guilt Feel Trip?=-=

Anyway... gotta concentrate on the Exam. I can't afford to get any lower score than 97. Exam first. Rogue-preaching-program Later.

~Lucy's POV~

_'Ok... that's all...'_ I thought while compiling all the test papers in my desk. Looking at the clock, I finished answering them for about 20 minutes.

*sigh* now what should I do?

I couldn't help myself but to feel depress all of a sudden. It's been a week since Rogue acted so scary like that. After I ran out of the clubroom, I never s aw him again. How shameful of me... Now I'm feeling guilty. I didn't do anything but to cry in my room every night and act like my 'Usual' self in the day. Now Ithink about it, I've never been on the club room before... I wonder if things are ok?

Well.. enough moping around... You can't even face him after what had happen...

.

God. It's like I've turned into a living doll all of a sudden... Too much happenings made my body stiffened. It's like I don't feel anything at all...

Like everything I've learned got buried in a glacier and can't be found again...

It's like I rebooted myself all of a sudden...

Having enough of this ridiculousness. I stood up from my seat and gave my test papers to the teacher. She kinda looked surprised but I don't really care at all. I can't even understand what feeling I'm supposed to have now. "Sensei... can I go out?"

"Ahh-... Ok?" She hesitantly answered but I can see how bothered she is by my request. Well I can't blame her. It's unlike of me to got out during exam hours.

I took that as a cue and walked out of the classroom. before I got out, I took a glance at Rogue's seat. He's absent again. I wonder why he's doing that. Despite all the questions I have in my head, I decided to ignored all of it and exited the classroom. I don't know what's got into my mind now but I just wanna be alone for now. After some lots of walking, I just realized how the hallway looked so deserted now. Nothing but lockers and doors. So where should I go now?

I stopped a my tracks and think of a good reason where would I go. Certainly not on the clubroom. I still don't wanna go, even when I want to, I would stop and tremble myself in fear. .. hmnn... well the weather's fine. It's a bit windy but... *sigh* Whatever... Let's just go to a quieter place. So I took the route to the Library. Certainly no one would bother me there. And my choice seemed to be correct. After a while, I arrived at the library and there where no students around. Well it's only just the librarian and some of her assistants but... Things like this should be fine to me.

The library has two storeys. The first level was for the research materials and the 2nd level was for the fictions and reading material stuffs. In the 2nd storey, there is a little door to a storage room. In there, there is a big, rectangular, Victorian style window that's enough to see the entire city in one. The frame were made with bricks but there is also another set of iron rods connecting to each other.**[A] **The black-coated grills are a bit rusty but, I kinda like it. It kinda give me a good feeling every time I touch it. The librarian didn't seemed to notice my presence so I climbed the stairs up to the 2nd storey and entered the storage room. The place isn't that popular with the students so from the meantime, I'm always spending my free time reading some books while drinking some tea. Well, that's what I've done this past week.

_'ahh.. it's too windy today huh? I wonder if it'll always be windy from now on?'_

I touched the gril with my finger and traced it with my finger. The wind made it much more colder than yesterday. Somehow it reminds me Rogue's cold eyes are. They were beautifully dip in crimson color. The very same color of a deep crimson sunset I'm always watching way back in the mansion. I have always like his eyes. For me it was a shame to hide them away. I don't know why it made me love them so much but I just know one thing. Everytime I see those eyes of him, it always reminded me something what I've searched for a very long time ago. I even thought I've abandon that kind of emptiness inside me buts it always come back when I looked into his eyes. It felt like someone was calling behind my mind. I just couldn't figure out what or who is.

Then...Why did it made me paralyzed when he did those things to me at that room. The way how Rogue touched me and how he looked at me, why did it made me welcome them with open arms? why did I let him do those kind of things to me. Yes I've never felt so terrified cowering under him, but I could have just screamed for help or have calmed down and explain none of this would have happened.

I made him mad for something I don't understand... and now it's still bothering me why I'm feeling so down this much. I wonder if this is what you called loneliness... Is it? or not?

And why would I?

"Ahh... Heartfilia-san?"

I flinched from my place and looked behind me. Goodness... how deep was I again? I looked at the person before me. A male student with a brown messy hair. Judging from the color of his tie, he's the same year s me. I blinked at him as he kept on staring at me. Wait. How long was he in here? How did he know I'm here? How the hell did he know me? Ahh. ignore that for now. Why is he staring at me? hmm... his face is red. He's too stiff and he's sweating hard? I tilted my head a bit and stared at him back. What does he want from me?

"umnn... Yes?" Well what ever is the case I should act as much lady-like as I could. To make myself comfortable for Grandmother's return.

The boy flinched and the volume of the red color on his face doubled... is he sick?

"Umn!I!- I-! Lu-Lucy-sa-sama!"he's stammering... hmnn...

He doesn't looked too good... I wonder if he's ok? "You can just call me Lucy, if you like to." I gave him a comforting smile but it seems like it made it worse. Now, what should I do?

The boy infront of me averted his eyes as he clenches his fist. He seemed to be a shy person. Well technically, this is my first time meeting him so.. "Neh.. your name?"

He flinched and looked at me. "Touma... Shizuka Touma..."

"I see.. then, Shizuka-san... what brings you here?"

Shuzuka paused for a minute and gulped. He looked so nervous in front of me. As much as I remember, I don't bite. I wonder why he's so nervous infront of me?" I-I kinda saw you entering the storage room so... I-"

"Ahh!" I clasped my hands together and tilted my head. "Then you must be a new library assistant for this week am I right?" That's explains it all! The previous assistant might not informed him about me hanging around here. " I'm sorry.. The previous assistant might have not tell you but,I kinda hang out here this past few days so-"

"no! Tha-That's not what I meant!"

"Eh?" I paused.. then what?

"Umn... Ha-Heartfilia-san! I- I kinda followed you here from my classroom a-and-" he gulped and trembled. "I took it as a chance a-and... I ha-Have So-Something to Say!To you I-I mean!"

I blink once then twice.

He said he has something to say to me. I wonder what it is?.. well It won't hurt to listen right?" Then, I'll hear it. "I gave him another smile. I just hope to the stars that he may have the courage to tell me. He looked like a newborn sheep that have come out from a mother's womb.

I took him a matter of seconds until he inhaled sharply and looked at me with pure determination. I wonder what is he going to say? He looks so determined.

"Heartfilia-san. I love you..."

The wind blew hard from outside that it let the red ribbon tied to my hair let go and it flew inside the room freely. I was about to catch it when Shizuka-san caught it. The wind stopped blowing as I fixed my hair tidily. It seemed like standing with my back on the window messed my hair too much that it got entangled some of my hair strands. Shizuka-san smiled and walked to me. He extended his hand and fixed my entangled hair. Actually, he fixing my hair and tying it with my ribbon. I got a closer look at him and this is one I've noticed. He has the same red eyes as Rogue's but at the same time it isn't. hmn... I wonder?...

"Neh.. Shizuka-san? What.. Love?"

I can feel Shizuka looked at me. The movements of his hands paused for a bit but he continued braiding my hair.

"I think there's no exact explanation for love. We all have our own meaning of what love is.. but if you really ask me... Love is a Sadistic feeling. No matter how much it hurts you in a very different way, you can't help but to stick with it and even cherish it more. The more you feel the happiness growing, the more you feel the pain growing too!" He cheered and looked at me. " It's like black and white. The black cannot exist without the White and so does the White without the Black."

"Even if... that black gives you a lot of fear?"

"Hmn..." he took some locks and bring it to his lips. His eyes lock mine. But unlike Rogue, I wasn't attracted to it. They may have the same eyes, but Rogue's eyes... they were the ones I love. "Even if the Black is deadly..." for a minute I felt his voice darkens but it changed quickly to cheerfulness.

Slowly he backed away. He changed his attitude back to being shy and scratched his cheek while averting his eye. "Umn... Tha-That's all I have to say... Heartfi-"

"Lucy...you call me that." this time I didn't gave him a smile. But a blank face.

"Jah.. L-Lucy.. I- I have to get back. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings but.. at least I let it go." He smiled and bowed. "Thank you for listening though. Then.. Bye!" He waved at me and exited the room.

He was long gone but my eyes never left the door. Shizuka Touma... I lowered my eyelashes and looked back to the scenery to me. today is surprisingly windy but I wonder what it made me ask Shizuka the same question I asked Rogue?

I closed my eyes and let the feeling of the air blowing gently against me. IT was kinda familiar how the wind blows against me but I don't have an the intention to search what that is. I looked at my phone what time it is. I just really hoped I didn't took much time or else I'll miss the next test. 2:45 p.m.

_'I guess my time is up.. I have to get-... go.. ing...'_ My eyes widen as I looked from the window. Down there at the side of the courtyard. He was walking towards the school building. Nothing much has changed.

He still reading his book lazily as ever. The same way how messy his hair is.

Rogue came to school.

I can't help myself but to clenched the iron rods in the window. Somehow something that was missing came back in an instant. I felt my heart starting to beat fast as the wind swiftly blowing the locks of my ponytail. My palms felt so most as I felt the tears starting to form. Despite all the things I wanted to question about him, why did he do that? why did he get angry? Did I made a mistake? I know what he meant but why did he looked coldly at me?

Why? Why do I felt so hurt when the next day he left?

My eyes never left Rogue. There was something wrong with him. He wasn't on his usual pace. It's different from the once that I've met back then. He looked so hurt. His face might not show it but it reflected on his eyes. After of some thinking and more thinking, I felt a tear fell down my cheek. Then it hit me. I did that. I was just to afraid to notice it.

I wasn't the only one who was hurt. Who felt betrayed.

Now I understand... I was just to stupid.

I didn't wait long and run out of the storage room. It doesn't matter what other's think. Or what other's say. I did something terrible to him and I haven't noticed that. I ignored the librarian and ran out of the library. Also I couldn't stand how much space we made. We have things to do together and I don't wanna ruin that because of simple misunderstanding. Also he might have an explanation. All we have to do is to explain to each other to clear this mess up.

We promised to go to the zoo this Saturday.

To complete the Bucket list together.

And I wanna have those Eyes back!

That's why... Whether its Black or White... This is something I can't escape anymore.

* * *

**[A]- Minna, ;-; I'm sorry, I'm not that skilled to describe. I'll leve it in your imaginations. Just.. the iron rods(up and down) horizontal and the side are vertical.  
**

* * *

Next Chapter: He's the Black of My White Heart.


End file.
